


Segunda chance.

by Liinsto



Category: - | Módào Z Zshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liinsto/pseuds/Liinsto





	1. Chapter 1

Anos se passaram após a morte de Jin GuangYao, o título Patriarca Yiling, deixou de ser associado a qualquer mau que acontece no mundo da cultivação, mas mesmo assim ele era temido pelas pessoas, com medo dele um dia querer vingança. Sua relação com seu irmão de criação Jiang Cheng, não envolvia mais ódio, mas não era mais de irmãos, pela culpa e vergonha que um deles sentia. Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu Wei Ying estava feliz ao lado de Lan Zhan, seu parceiro de cultivação, seu marido, sempre que lembra que Lan Zhan é seu marido, e tudo o que fez por ele, da uns sorrisos bobos. Mas mesmo que esteja feliz com sua vida, algo ainda o atormenta, seu corpo.

Varias vezes ele se pega pensando, se um dia Lan Zhan vai deixar de querer ele por causa de ser um outro corpo, uma outra aparência. Ele ja teve algumas conversas com seu marido sobre suas inseguranças, e sempre ele lhe dizia que não se apaixonou por seu corpo, e sim por quem ele era, sua alma, tudo o que o envolve, e não importa em qual corpo esteja, ele iria o amar. Por um tempo isso o acalmou. Mesmo que os problemas tivessem sido resolvido, ainda surgiam pessoas que o atacavam, que dizia que ele não devia estar vivo, que provavelmente deve ter roubado esse corpo para si, e isso o desestabilizou, ele se sentia culpado, mesmo que não tenha pedido por esse corpo, se sua alma não estivesse ali Mo XuanYu poderia ter uma vida agora, poderia ter se recuperado de seus traumas, ter uma família. Ele se culpava por ter criado aquele ritual, por ter usado a energia ressentida, mesmo que não houvesse opção, se ele não tivesse feito tudo o que fez, poderia ser diferente, sua shijie estaria viva, seu cunhado, Mo XuanYu, mesmo com Lan Zhan falando que ele fez o melhor, isso ainda o remoía por dentro.

Eles estava quebrado, só continuava vivo pelo seu Lan Zhan, a pessoa que é incapaz de fazer sofre, e sabendo o que passou durante os 13 anos que estava morto, era incapaz de o deixar. 

Os deuses o observavam, e não achavam justo tudo o que ele passou, e resolveram fazer algo.

Lan Zhan acorda para fazer suas obrigações do dia, e arrumar o café da manhã para seu marido, enquanto levanta se da conta que Wei Ying não estava com ele, e seu quarto não estava como na noite anterior. O JingShi estava diferente, faltava a as coisas bagunçadas de seu marido, até o aroma do lugar não era o mesmo. Após muitos devaneios sobre o que estava acontecendo, e porque o local estava coma aparência de quando ele havia se mudado para lá com 15 anos, ele nota que não é só o seu quarto que está diferente, ele também está, sua aparência de 15 anos estava de volta. Por muito tempo ele pensou que poderia ser um sonho, mas constatou que não era, a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça era se havia voltado no tempo, e se seu Wei Ying também tinha voltado, mas esses pensamentos são cortados com uma batida na porta.

-Irmão? Posso entrar? Já se preparou?


	2. Chapter 2

Ouvindo a voz de seu irmão o chamar, surgem varias perguntas sem resposta em sua mente. Seu irmão não estava em reclusão? Por que tudo a sua volta mudou, até mesmo si próprio, o que está acontecendo? Isso é como uma segunda chance? Pode consegui evitar as tragédias que aconteceram? Se só ele voltou, terá que conquistar Wei Ying novamente? Mas com, ele não sabe como conseguiu isso da primeira vez. Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, Lan Zhan se dirige à porta para ter certeza que ele mudou. Assim que vê seu irmão, com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto, e mais novo. Seus pensamentos que ele voltou, se confirmam.

-Bom dia irmão, queria conversar.

-Entre.

-Lan Zhan, como você já sabe, em uma semana as seitas enviarão alguns de seus discípulos para estudarem aqui em Gusu por um ano. Todos tem sua idade, por isso queria saber se você não quer ter aula com eles, vai ser uma ótima oportunidade de consegui um amigo, alguém que possa confiar, principalmente em uma caçada noturna. Mas claro, caso não queira não irei força-lo, só acho que pode ser bom para você. 

-Mn.

Lan Xichen olhou o irmão incrédulo, não achou que seria tão fácil convence-lo, foi preparado pensando que teria que usar muitos argumentos, isso definitivamente o surpreendeu, e ao mesmo tempo alegrou, pois significava que seu irmão queria ter amizades, só esperava que algum dos jovens mestres tivessem coragem desse aproximar de Lan Zhan. 

Enquanto a semana passava, Lan Zhan pensava em formas de se aproximar de Wei Ying, seu pai, e como evitar que o Clã Wen ataque as seitas novamente. Lan Zhan queria poder salvar as pessoas, sua família, assim ele pensa impedir ajuda de sua mãe, que sempre foi compreensiva, e que confiava incondicionalmente nela. Mas não sabia como fazer isso, e sobre o que falar primeiro. Tentar se aproximar de seu pai, ou sobre se relacionar com Wei Ying, contar em partes sobre o que o clã Wen irá fazer torcendo que sua mãe acredite.

Enquanto pensava achou melhor não falar sobre sua "primeira vida", e só pedir concelhos de como se aproximar das pessoas que ama, por enquanto não precisaria manter o foco em como impedir os Wens, podia buscar aliados primeiro.

Indo a habitação de sua mãe, pensando em como iniciar a conversa, mesmo que mudando um pouco pela convivência com seu marido,Lan Zhan ainda era uma pessoa de poucas palavras, e para essa conversa precisaria se expressar com elas, algo que ele não é muito bom. Assim ele chega onde sua mãe está e bate na porta.

Assim que Madame Lan vê que é seu filho, rapidamente o manda entrar e oferece chá e biscoitos, e começa a conversar.

-O que lhe trás aqui hoje A-Zhan? Não deveria estar treinando?

-Mãe. Eu quero sua ajuda, e alguns concelhos. 

Vendo que seu filho está se esforçando para falar, ela percebe que é algo importante para ele, e começa a prestar atenção.

-Tem uma pessoa que eu.... que eu gosto.

Assim que Lan Zhan fala, suas orelhas ficam vermelhas, mesmo tendo vivido anos com Wei Ying, falar sobre isso com sua mãe, o envergonhava.

-ohh, entendo, quem é a moça que roubou o coração de meu filho?

Isso era mais difícil do que esperava, ele não sabia o que dizer a sua mãe, como dizer, ele deveria falar que era um homem que atualmente ainda nem o conhece? O que sua mãe pensaria disso? Enquanto ele tinha uma lutar interna, Madame Lan que conseguia sempre entender o que o filho queria, sem o mesmo precisar falar, da um sorrisinho vendo a inquietação do filho.

-Então é um homem, como ele é?

Isso o surpreendeu, mas agradeceu aos céus, por sua mãe ter essa facilidade em entende-lo.

-Ele é bondoso, lindo não só no corpo, mas na alma, sempre tenta ajudar as pessoas sem se importa consigo mesmo. Tem um lindo sorriso, e mesmo sendo um sem vergonha alegra a todos em sua volta, sempre escondendo sua dor com um lindo sorriso. Lan Zhan continua falando, sem perceber que começou a sorrir enquanto falava dele, fazendo sua mãe ficar surpresa pelo tanto que o filho falou, e mais ainda pelo sorriso que deu.

-Você gosta mesmo dele, para você falar tanto, e até mesmo sorrir, ele deve ser uma pessoa incrível, mas qual é a ajuda que precisa?

-Não sei como me aproximar dele, ele... nem me conhece.

-Ele é uns dos discípulos que virão?

Lan Zhan acena com a cabeça, enquanto fica feliz por conversa com sua mãe, ela havia morrido junto de seu pai, quando os Wens queimaram o Recanto das Nuvens.

-Que tal você ir receber os discípulos? Posso ir com você, assim aproveito para conhecer meu futuro genro.

Mesmo temendo o que sua mãe poderia fazer, pois ela era tão sem vergonha quanto Wei Ying, isso poderia ser bom, em sua outra vida, não passou muito tempo com sua mãe pois ela quase nunca saia, só quando tinha que resolver um problema grave da seita. Assim ele aceitou e continuou sua conversa durante a tarde, com sua mãe se maravilhando em como o filho se iluminava enquanto falava da pessoa que ele ama, fazendo ela ter mais vontade de conhece-lo.

Após a semana acabar, os discípulos estavam chegando, Madame Lan, Lan Xichen e Lan Zhan estava recebendo as pessoas que chegavam. Lan Xichen não entendeu o motivo de sua mãe e irmão estarem junto a ele, mas gostou disso, raramente os 3 ficavam juntos.

Enquanto ia recepcionando os convidados, Madame Lan observava todos que chegavam, e se alguma afeição de seu filho mudava, ela ainda não sabia de qual clã essa pessoa que fez Lan Zhan mudar era. Lan Xichen percebeu que sua mãe observava Lan Zhan, e não entendeu até os discípulos de YumengJiang chegarem. Assim que se aproximaram, ele entendeu o motivo de sua mãe está ali, e observando tão atentamente seu irmão.

-Madame Lan, Primeiro jovem mestre Lan, Segundo jovem Mestre Lan, Sou Wei Wuxian nome de nascimento Wei Ying, esse é meu irmão Jiang Cheng, e minha shijie Jiang Yanli.

Os irmão cumprimentaram da mesma forma. Lan Zhan e Madame Lan os cumprimentam, e Xichen fala:

-Jovem mestre Wei, Jovem mestre Jiang, senhorita Jiang, sejam bem vindos. Este é o token de entrada, ele permite entrar das 5 da manhã as 21:00, após isso quem sair ou entrar será punido, em seus quartos tem um livro com todas as regras, e amanhã as aulas irão começar.

Após eles irem para suas habitações, Madame Lan começa a falar.

-Então é ele, realmente ele é bem bonito, principalmente seu sorriso, aprovo ele.

Lan Xichen ja entendendo o que estava acontecendo, rir baixo olhando que as orelhas de seu irmão estavam vermelhas, ele iria o questionar depois. Assim os jovens da seita Jin e Nie chegaram, e foram se misturando com outros discípulos.


	3. Chapter 3

Enquanto recepcionava todos os convidados, Lan Xichen tentava juntar as informações que acabará de adquirir a alguns minutos atrás. Seu irmão era um corta mangas? Quando começou a gostar do Jovem mestre Wei, não. Quando ele o conheceu? Tinha certeza que seu irmão e Wei Wuxian nunca haviam se visto pessoalmente, seu irmão nunca saia do Recanto das Nuvens, foi poucas vezes a caçadas noturnas, mesmo ja sendo extremamente forte, ainda estava aprendendo sobre o mundo do cultivo. E em todas as vezes que foi em uma caçada, estava acompanhado de Lan Xichen, então ele tinha plena certeza que seu irmão nunca encontrou Wei Wuxian. Decidido a saber o que estava acontecendo, arrastou sua mãe e irmão para sua própria habitação. 

• A-ning, irmão o que está acontecendo? Como conhece o jovem mestre Wei? Desde quan... sem conseguir terminar suas perguntas é interrompido por sua mãe, que percebeu desde o início que seu filho se esquivava sobre como conheceu o rapaz, e não querendo obrigá-lo a contar, pois quando se sentisse confortável, falaria por si só.

• Calma filho, temos tempo para perguntas. Como pode perceber seu irmão gostar desse rapaz, particularmente gostei dele, mas ainda não o conheço bem, para saber se é digno de A-Zhan. Mas irei ajudá-lo. Primeiro A-Zhan, como pretende se aproximar dele? 

Pensando em que sua mãe disse, Lan Zhan não tinha a mínima ideia de como se aproximaria da pessoa que ama, ele nunca realmente precisou se aproximar, sempre era Wei Ying que fazia de tudo para se aproximar, sempre tentando ser aceito como amigo. Parando nesses pensamentos, ele sempre fez de tudo para chamar sua atenção, até deixando algumas moças de lado, para ir atrás do temido HanGuang-Jun, com esses pensamentos acabou soltando um leve sorriso sem perceber, assim surpreendendo Xichen.

• ainda não sei.

Madame Lan, vendo como seu filho sorria sem nem percebe, ficou ainda mais decidida a ajudá-lo, assim começando a pensar em métodos que fariam os dois ficarem próximos, e como fazer seu primogênito ajudá-la. 

Vendo a expressão que o rosto de sua mãe tinha, sabia que ela planejava algo, e que acabaria sobrando para Lan Xichen ajudar. Suspirando, aceitando seu destino, já pensando nos gritos histéricos que seu tio daria assim que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, acabou esquecendo das perguntas, assim passou parte da tarde. Os três tomando chá, conversando com Lan Zhan dando respostas curtas, e algumas vezes ficando com a orelha vermelha, ficando surpreso, em como a própria mãe podia ser descarada, e ao mesmo tempo contente, pensando que ela vai ser dar bem com Wei.

Já de noite, enquanto patrulhava, sabendo que em alguns minutos encontraria Wei Ying pulando o muro, com duas jarras do sorriso do imperador. Aguardava, pensando em como iria agir na frente dele. 

Enquanto andava pensando em opções do que fazer, a melhor era agir como da primeira vez, ele não sabia se mudasse algo nisso, poderia mudar algo em relação aos sentimentos de Wei Wuxian, e se ele percebesse como se sentia em relação a si, e se afastasse. Ainda não se conheciam, se aceitasse ser amigo, ele poderia não tentar mais chamar a atenção, ou sempre se aproximar. Quando havia decidido que tentaria agir como o Lan Zhan de 15 anos, percebe que já está onde iria encontrar Wei WuXian, nem tendo tempo para pensar, consegue avistar alguém subindo pelo muro.

Enquanto voltava da Vila Caiyi, Wei Ying só pensava em quando poderia tomar as duas jarras do sorriso do imperador, que acabara de comprar. Antes de chegar em Gusu não tivera a oportunidade de provar, mas antes mesmo de sair de Yunmeng já imaginava como seria o gosto, dessa famosa bebida. Como já passava do horário do toque de recolher, nem se preocupou tanto pensando que os guardas estariam mais distraídos, assim conseguindo adentrar a seita, e ir direto para o quarto. Mas assim que subiu o muro, uma sensação de nostalgia se fez presente, o fazendo subitamente olhar para um determinado lugar, onde havia uma pessoas inteiramente de branco, até parecia que estava de luto, em sua opinião. Mas assim que constatou quem era, nem deu tempo de pensar que poderia se punido, pois veio a mesma sensação de quando o viu no portão, algo que não conseguia descrever, algo que não compreendia, principalmente por seu coração acelerar, e sentir que estava em casa, como se algo que faltava, fosse preenchido. Vendo que a Segunda Jade subiu no muro, e parou na sua frente, a primeira coisa que pensou foi em oferecer uma de duas jarras, e dar seu melhor sorriso. Assim que levantou para oferecer, se sentiu tonto, e algumas cenas se passaram em sua cabeça. Era ele e... Lan Wangji? Estavam brigando? Algo estava errado.

Lan Zhan vendo que algo mudou, Wei WuXian não lhe ofereceu a jarra, iria oferecer mas parou, ele estava pálido? Parecendo que ia ceder a qualquer momento, por impulso o segura pelo braço e começou a chamá-lo, mas não pelo nome de cortesia como devia. 

-WEI YING?

Parecendo que estava voltando a si, o olha confuso, o que aconteceu, por que parecia que ele não estava ali, ele não fez nada, não tinha porquê ele quase desmaiar. 

-Lan Zhan? 

O olhar de Wei WuXian era uma mistura de amor e confusão, parecia tentar lembrar de algo, como se estivesse perdido em sua própria mente. Sem entender o que acontecia com o outro, o sentou no telhado com esperança que o outro contasse o que tinha, sem precisar perguntar.

Vendo que ainda era segurado pelo Lan WangJi, e ainda tinha o chamado de Lan Zhan, sem nem ter permissão ia se afastar e pedir desculpa, mas o outro o colocou sentado no telhado com cuidado, com o rosto cheio de preocupação. Ele nem mesmo sabia como entendia isso, pois o rosto do outro não mudou nada, mas conseguia entender o que ele queria dizer, sem nem perguntar.

-é... me desculpe. Por algum motivo sentia uma enorme vontade de se desculpar, abraçar e nunca mais se afastar do outro. Mas por que iria se desculpar? Não havia feito nada para ele, tinha quebrado uma três regras, mas não era motivo para desculpa, e por que diabos ele sentia essa imensa vontade de voltar aos braços do outro, até um dia atrás, nem se conheciam. Sem conseguir entender o que estava sentido, a única coisa que pensou foi em explicar. -e-eu... me sentir tonto? Como se lembrasse de algo, que aparentemente não aconteceu. Você estava lutando comigo e até quebrou uma jarra. Ah, me desculpe, deve pensar que sou um doido, falando assim do nada, nem eu to me entendendo, amanhã eu vou para a sala de punição. 

-não precisa se desculpar.

Depois de ouvir isso, outra vertigem veio, uma memória? Era muito real para ser algo de sua cabeça. Era eles conversando em uma floresta.

-sem desculpa e obrigado, me esqueci.

Sem percebe o que falou, só conseguiu ver o rosto surpreso da pessoa a sua frente. Por que tava assim, de onde essas memórias estavam vindo? 

-V-você se lembra? 

Com essa pergunta, ficou mais confuso, do que ele devia se lembrar? Essas memórias que estavam vindo, Lan Zhan também tinha elas? Seu rosto era uma enorme confusão sem saber o que dizer, e com tanta coisa em sua cabeça, a única coisa que fez, foi pular nos braços da pessoa que o deixava tão confuso, e esconder sua cabeça no ombro de Lan Zhan.

-eu não sei, ta tudo confuso. 

Levando um susto por seu amado, subitamente o abraçar e começa a murmurar que não sabia, ele só o abraça de volta, tentando passar conforto. Pensando se ele poderia se lembrar, se tinha algum gatilho, e ao mesmo tempo, não querendo que se lembre, por medo de o ver sofrer. 

Dando um beijo em seu cabelo, passando tranquilidade, a única coisa que conseguia falar era "não se force". Depois de uns minutos naquela posição, que mais pareceram horas, Wei Ying se afasta e olha em seu rosto.

\- o que são essas memórias? Vc também tem elas? Por que eu me sinto estranho, me sinto feliz? O que tá acontecendo?

\- podemos conversar no jingshi assim que terminar meu turno? 

Vendo que o outro só acenou como se ainda estivesse processando tudo, desceu do muro, indo até um local para esperar.

Perto do fim de seu turno, Lan WangJi pensava se contaria tudo, ou não, ele poderia não acreditar, mas é se ele se lembrasse de partes, poderiam ficar juntos, isso aquecia seu coração, mesmo fazendo pouco tempo que voltou, sentia saudades de estar perto de Wei Ying, de escutar atentamente tudo que o outro falava. Assim que acabou, se encontrou com Wei WuXian e juntos foram em silêncio pra o jingshi, chegando na porta a mesma situação se repete, Wei Ying fica pálido, mas dessa vez ele fala rapidamente.

\- Lan Er-Gege, como não me lembrou que somos casados?


	4. Chapter 4

Só de ouvir "Lan Er-Gege", seu corpo se arrepiava. Mesmo a voz sendo diferente da última vez que escutou isso, sabia que era igual, era o mesmo tom manhoso de quem queria algo. Quando escutou o resto da frase entrou de cabeça em pensamentos, se desligando de tudo, até esquecendo que Wei Ying estava ali e que provavelmente quer uma explicação do que está acontecendo. Mas ele de lembrava de tudo? Estava fingindo que não tinha nenhuma memória só para vir comigo para o jingshi. Se fosse isso ele já teria feito algo certo, até alguns minutos ele parecia nem o reconhecer e agora tava com o tom manhoso que era direcionado somente para si. Aquilo não era uma brincadeira certo, nessa idade ele nunca fez nada do tipo, ou faria? Se for só uma brincadeira deve estar esperando que eu o expulse? 

Estando perdido em pensamento, Wei Wuxian aguardava observando cada forma que o rosto de poker-face que seu marido tinha, e além de se surpreender por conseguir entender cada detalhe do outro, o mais surpreendente era o fato dele ter certeza que eram casados, e mesmo assim não conseguir lembrar direito, o que ele viu estavam outro corpo mas ainda era ele, por que ele estava em outro corpo? E se já tinha se casado, como voltaram ao momento em que se conheceram, pela reação de Lan Zhan ele sabia muito mais. Não aguentando mais o silêncio e vê que o rosto de quem amava mudava de calmo para preocupado, assustado, feliz, parecendo que teria um colapso. Sentindo uma vontade de o confortar e não o deixar sofrer pelo o que fosse, da alguns paço e o abraça.

-Eu estou aqui Lan Zhan, não vou ir embora, não irei te deixar ok? Vou ficar ao seu lado, te prometi isso lembra? 

Sem sabe ao certo o que falava, tendo certeza que tinha algo haver com suas memórias e uma possível morte, já que não estava em seu corpo, e Lan Zhan parecia bem mais velho do que agora, algo ruim deve ter acontecido com o seu corpo. 

Quando esperava o outro se acalmar para pode soltá-lo do abraço, observava da porta o quarto, estava diferente do que lembrava, mas trazia uma enorme paz, a sensação de que estava em casa, em um lugar onde era amado, não percebendo que estava sendo encarado por um tempo, até sentir algo tocar sua bochecha. Se afastando do abraço, consegue enxergar carinho nos olhos da pessoa a sua frente, e sabendo que provavelmente não iria receber nenhuma pergunta, se prontificou a se explicar e em seguida fazer as perguntas.

-Olha, eu sei que não me lembro de muita coisa, e antes de chegar em Gusu não lembrava de nada, mas sei que estávamos juntos, e que estava em outro corpo, só não consigo lembrar o porquê, não sei se tem algum gatilho para lembrar ou se estou num surto coletivo. Então pode me contar o que acontece? E podemos entrar, mesmo estando diferente aqui também é minha casa certo.

Com um brilho nos olhos e ao mesmo tempo medo de fazê-lo lembrar de tudo o que passou, entraram no quarto, Wei Ying se sentou ao lado da cama e Lan Zhan ao lado dele, e quando deita a cabeça no ombro do outro começam a conversar.

-Primeiro, por que eu estava em outro corpo? Não estávamos juntos por causa daquele corpo certo?

-não, eu gosto de Wei Ying, não importa em qual corpo esteja.... Aquele corpo foi oferecido para você, por uma pessoa chamada Mo XuanYu, um dos filhos de Jin GuanShan. 

-então eu realmente morri... como eu morri? Depois de quanto tempo ele me ofereceu seu corpo? E por que ele me ofereceu o corpo? E como é possível oferecer seu próprio corpo?

Dando um longo suspiro e tentando escolher as melhores palavras sem falar algo que possa machucá-lo, e ao mesmo tempo não esconder nada, pois conhece o marido que tem, e as formas que ele tem de conseguir as informações que precisa.

-eu não estava junto quando você morreu, e prefiro não me aprofundar muito nisso, não quero relembrar, por favor.

-ok, não precisa se força. Se eu não lembro e você acha melhor não lembrar, irei confiar.

-treze anos depois de sua morte, você ganhou um novo corpo, eu te encontrei uns dois dias depois na montanha Darfan, e por causa de uma... música. Consegui te reconhecer.

Ele te ofereceu o corpo por vingança e incentivo de uma outra pessoa que sabia que você era inocente e que o ajudaria.

Você mesmo criou o ritual de oferenda, usando energia ressentida.

-inocente? Como eu conseguia usar energia ressentida? 

-resumindo os Wens vão se voltar contra as seitas, vão incendiar o recanto das nuvens, fazer uma doutrinação, irão destruir o píer lotos, após isso você doa o seu núcleo para o... Jiang Cheng. Em seguida é jogado na colina da sepultura por Wen Chao, e depois de 3 meses volta dominando energia ressentida, o que foi o essencial para ganhamos a campanha da queda do sol. Mas com a ambição de algumas pessoas, colocam o mundo da cultivação contra você, e em um cerco soube que você morreu... eu tinha sido punido, por isso só soube do cerco quando você já estava morto. Durante os 13 anos, tentei me comunicar com você pelo inquérito, mas nenhuma vez respondeu, só lhe encontrei quando voltou a vida...

-ok ok, muita informação, sinto que algumas coisas eu lembro. Mas ainda é muita informação, você tem um chá?

Depois de dar um tempo, para digerir tudo o que escutou, e juntar o que conseguia lembrar. Pensou que muita coisa poderia ser evitada, e para isso precisava saber de todos os eventos, mesmo não conseguindo digerir tudo, sabe que pode evitar tragédias e viver com o Lan Zhan sem precisar de outro corpo, o motivava.

-Você não me contou tudo né, não falou sobre nenhuma morte... bem se teve, acho melhor eu não lembrar.

Você consegue fazer uma lista dos eventos importantes? E das mortes que podemos evitar? Até pessoas que podemos salvar de ir por um caminho ruim?

-hm

-ok... podemos continuar isso amanhã? E... eu posso dormir aqui?

Vendo o olhar cheio de receios, acena com a cabeça, e faz algo que estava se segurando, não queria o assustar, mas agora não precisava mais de tanto cuidado, poderia ter em seus braços certo? Ele não iria fugir agora.

Como se sua vida dependesse disso, o puxa e o beija, um beijo lento e calmo, e ao mesmo tempo desesperado, com um medo de perdê-lo, de não conseguir protegê-lo, um beijo cheio de sentimentos desesperadores, mas vendo que não foi afastado, da um leve sorriso e o abraça.

-precisamos dormir.

-ok...

E assim os dois em uma pilha de emoções vão para a cama, que ao mesmo tempo que era tão conhecida, parecia estranha. Lembrando de como se acalantava, e tinha sonhos tranquilos, Wei Ying se alinha ao peito de Lan Zhan, escutando seu coração, e sentido se protegido. Enquanto os 2 só focavam um ao outro, não lembrando do que irá acontecer no futuro, principalmente Wei Ying, que sentia uma leve dor de cabeça, ao tentar se lembrar. Dormiram abraçados, sem se importar que poderiam ser pegos, por Wei Ying não ter voltado para seu quarto. 

Ouvia-se o som das folhas dançando com o vento, sentido o cheiro de sândalo que tanto ama, um lugar seguro que lhe trazia paz, em um estado que não estava acordado mas também não estava dormindo, conseguindo sentir que havia algo com um leve peso em cima de si, algo aconchegante. 

Não sentido vontade de abrir os olhos e perceber que tudo não passou de um sonho, e que tinha enlouquecido, demorou um tempo para despertar e observar a pessoa que estava por baixo de si servindo de travesseiro, dormindo tranquilamente. 

Um tempo observando aquele rosto que mexe tanto consigo, Wei WuXian começa a pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, que agora fazia sentido a sensações de dejavu, e tristeza sempre que olhava as pessoas de sua própria seita, como se não fosse para estarem lá vivos. Tudo estava confuso para si, principalmente aquela voz que vinha, e falava que não precisava se lembrar, ele realmente não precisa? Mas se só Lan Zhan se lembrar, ele iria sofrer com essas memórias? 

Tentando organizar tudo, ele sabia que: o píer Lotus foi destruído, e provavelmente quase todos mortos, por isso aqueles sentimentos confusos em relação ao seus amigos. Sua irmã em algum momento também vai morrer, mas não consegue se lembrar como. De alguma forma vai ficar preso em uma caverna, e nem sabe como lembra disso, pois em nenhum momento Lan Zhan disse isso. Vai fazer muitas invenções que as pessoas vão usar, mesmo criticando que é do temível Yiling Laozo, outro ponto que não sabe como lembra, pois não teve nenhum gatilho que o fez lembrar disso, só sabia. Algumas coisas ele só sabe, sem ter nenhuma lembrança, que o faz temer, para conseguir saber devia ter sido algo que marcou muito sua alma. Conseguia ouvir sons de gritos, de morte de outras pessoas e o seu próprio. Mas tinha algumas memórias que não o atormentavam, e quase todas elas, Lan Zhan estava presente. Entre elas o seu primeiro beijo, ele se lembrou antes de dormir, que em alguma competição caçada ele se vendou, e subiu em uma arvore, e enquanto estava lá alguém o beijou, consegue lembrar que na horas não sabia que era, mas de alguma forma sabia que era Lan WangJi, e não perderia essa oportunidade de provocá-lo.

Saindo desses pensamentos, consegue sentir olhos os observando, e levantando um pouco a cabeça, enxerga aqueles lindos olhos dourados que pareciam brilha.

\- Wei Ying? Ainda não está na hora de levantar, não consegue dormir? 

-estava pensando. Vamos precisar fingir que não nos conhecemos certo? As pessoas iriam estranhar se nos aproximássemos quando acabamos de nos conhecer, principalmente por sua fama...

-minha mãe pode ajudar nisso.

-oi? Sua mãe? Como ela ajudaria nisso? Você contou para ela?

\- Não, mas acho que se contássemos ela nos ajudaria, ela... já queria me ajudar com outra coisa.

-ajudar? No que ela iria te ajudar? Lan Zhan? O que você conversou com ela, para suas orelhas estarem vermelha? 

\- e-eu... conversaremos junto com ela mais tarde. 

\- Lan Zhaaaan, me conta, eu posso estar confuso, mas tenho certeza que nunca conheci sua mãe, e que seu tio me odeia. 

\- ...

\- Me conta vai, a conversa tinha um tópico denominado "Wei Ying"?

-se já sabe, não pergunte.

-Lan Zhan, você é muito fofo. Mas voltando, precisamos anotar tudo o que aconteceu, no caso do o precisamos é você. Eu sei que tenho uma memória ruim, e agora tá pior, vamos precisar recrutar pessoa que possam nos ajudar. 

\- antes das palestras serem iniciadas iremos ver minha mãe.

\- vai enrolar para me responder enquanto não conversamos com ela?

-hm

-tá tá, vou conseguir fazer você falar, nem que tenha que esperar.

Ainda manhoso o abraça, e fica assim até dormir, pensando em como essa conversa seguiria, e se seria expulso por sua sogra, achando que está corrompendo seu filho. Mas o que ele não sabia, era que isso só era uma desculpa de Lan Zhan, que não queria pensar em nada disso, que queria apenas aproveitar aquele momento. Um pouco antes das cinco horas, os dois acordam, e Wei Ying percebe que precisa entrar em seu quarto para pegar outras roupas, sem que Jiang Cheng o veja, e como ele havia sumido sem dar explicação, sabia que iria ter uma dor de cabeça com as reclamações do irmão. 

-Lan Zhan, vou para meu quarto me arrumar, e depois volto. VAMOS ter essa conversa, com ou sem sua mãe, ok?

-hm

Entrando no quarto, sem fazer o mínimo barulho, na esperança de seu irmão estar dormindo. Passa pela cama do irmão, indo direto para o armário pensando que conseguiu, só escuta.

-ONDE CARALHOS VOCÊ ESTAVA?


	5. Chapter 5

Enquanto olhava seu irmão, que parecia querer matá-lo, o fez ter leves flash de Jiang Cheng em varias situações, em algumas com um olhar de ódio, outro de medo, arrependimento, o fazendo ficar tonto por um momento. Isso realmente era um empecilho, toda vez que se lembrasse de algo iria quase desmaiar? 

-Wei Wuxian?

Enquanto o rosto de Jiang Cheng mudava de raiva para preocupação, Wei Ying se senta em sua cama tentando pensar na melhor desculpa o possível, e que levasse o menor tempo para pode ir ver Lan WangJi. Mas o que ele falaria? Que estava no quarto da segunda jade dormindo abraçado ao mesmo? Que passou a noite bebendo? Não tinha cheiro de bebida para isso, nem chegou a beber as jarras que comprou. 

-estou bem a-Cheng, e eu tava ocupado, nada que me faça ser punido ok. 

-você passa a noite fora, volta antes das 5, e parece que a alma saiu do corpo por um momento, e vem me falar que tá bem? 

-é sério. Podemos falar depois? Eu respondo o que você quiser, mas agora eu preciso ir a um lugar.

-mas

Sem dar tempo para o irmão falar, ou melhor brigar com ele. Pega a roupa e sai quase correndo pro jingshi, pensando em como fugiria do irmão mais tarde.

-Lan Zhan.

Vendo que Wei WuXian estava com a mesma roupa ainda, e com outra nos braços, estranha, mas sem saber como perguntar só o olha.

-Quando cheguei no quarto, a-Cheng tava me esperando para um interrogatório, e eu não poderia simplesmente falar que dormir aqui com você certo. Além de ele pensar que fiquei louco, viria atrás de você. Ai peguei minha roupa e fugir para me arrumar aqui, e ainda não sei que desculpa vou usar com ele.

-vou encher a tina.

Enquanto Wei Ying tomava banho, Lan WangJi pensava que agora as tudo estava normal, acordando com seu marido ao seu lado, e depois o esperando se arrumar, e até o ajudar. Ele iria fazer de tudo para preservar isso, não deixar o que aconteceu acontecer de novo.

-Lan Zhan, quando olhei Jiang Cheng, veio umas memórias, em uma delas ele estava chorando em um templo? Você sabe o que aconteceu?

-foi quando ele descobriu sobre o seu núcleo.

-ah, então ele não sabia. Falando nisso, como eu doei meu núcleo? Eu não consigo lembrar nada sobre isso.

-Foi a Wen Qing, ela tinha uma teoria que um núcleo podia ser transplantado. 

-teoria? Então não tinha certeza que daria certo? 

-tinha 50% de a cirurgia ser bem sucedida, e 50% de perde o núcleo.

-você estava junto? Como foi a cirurgia?

-não, só descobrir pois Wen Ning contou para Jiang WanYin. Pelo o que ele contou, ela durou dois dias e uma noite, estando acordado o tempo todo.

-então eu passei dois dias acordado sem anestesia, retirando meu núcleo e provavelmente fiz essa Wen Qing e Wen Ning prometerem não contar. Então foi por isso que usei cultivação demoníaca. Bem, acho que não lembrar disso pode ser melhor.

-e esse templo, por que estávamos lá? 

-isso foi quase um mês depois que você voltou a vida, estávamos investigando sobre um cadáver que foi desmontado e escondido em lugares diferentes, depois de descobrimos que era Nie MingJue, e tudo o que Jin GuangYao fez, acabamos parando nesse templo, onde fomos mantido refém por ele e- 

-ok ok, eu lembro disso, eu acho que não tenho um pingo de vergonha mesmo, como eu falei aquilo na frente do seu irmão e meu sobrinho? Calma, eu tenho um sobrinho? 

-Jin Ling. Filho da sua irmã.

-espera, ela se casa com o pavão?

-hm

-ta de tudo, isso é o mais surpreendente. Vamos parar de falar sobre isso e continuar depois, quero conhecer a Madame Lan, e descobrir o que meu querido marido falou sobre mim.

Estavam indo em silêncio, e isso era algo estranho conhecendo a pessoa ao seu lado.

-o que está pensando?

-Lan zhan, eu te ensinei a fazer empatia certo?

-mn, por que?

-estava pensando, seria mais fácil mostrar para sua mãe do que falar, e seria mais convincente também. Mas você tem que se controlar para não mostrar algumas coisas específicas... e seu irmão, acha que ele nos ajudaria? 

-...quais coisas específicas?

-LAN ZHAN!!!! Até um dia eu tinha 15 anos e nem pensava em fazer algo do tipo ok. Eu tenho um limite, por enquanto.... mas responde minha pergunta.

-hm. Se explicarmos tudo ele pode levar um tempo para acreditar, mas me ajudaria.

-vai ser cansativo ter que mostrar a mesma lembranças duas vezes. Mas vai ser bom, que eu vou poder ver todos os detalhes que não lembro. Seria mais fácil se conseguisse fazer a empatia com quatro pessoas, mas com 3 já é difícil, bem com todo mundo vivo fica fácil.

-chegamos.

Dando umas batidas de leve na porta, escutando um barulho vindo de dentro e passos, quando a porta se abre, uma linda mulher aparece fazendo Wei Wuxian pensar que sabe de onde a beleza de Lan Zhan veio, e nota que por alguns segundos o rosto da mulher lhe encarava com surpresa mas rapidamente muda para um sorriso quase idêntico do seu.

-mãe, podemos conversar? 

-claro, entrem. Vou preparar um chá, sobre o que querem conversar?

-Madame Lan, sou Wei Wuxian, mas pode me chamar de Wei Ying, não é exatamente uma conversa, queremos lhe mostrar algo.

-ah certo, entrem primeiro.

Ao entrar, são conduzidos até a sala, e a Madame Lan os pede para esperarem por um curto tempo, enquanto ela prepara o chá e alguns lanches, durante a espera, Wei Ying observava o lugar onde estava e ele era extremamente parecido com o jingshi. Lan Zhan era muito parecido com sua mãe, tirando o humor.

-então meninos, o que querem me mostrar? 

Ela vem com uma bandeja com alguns doces e o chá, colocando-os sobre a mesa e se sentando, olhando diretamente Wei Wuxian.

-bem, eu estou aqui pois queria saber o que o Lan Zhan andou falando de mim.

-Wei Ying.

-ta Lan Zhan, deixa nem me diverti. 

Madame Lan observa isso incrédula, pensando no que estava acontecendo entre os dois.

-queremos... o Lan Zhan quer mostrar algo que se fosse explicado em palavras seria difícil de acreditar, então pensamos em usar a empatia.

-empatia? Como vocês sabem usar?

-bem, é uma longa história, mas foi graças a BaoShan Saren. Mas pela empatia a senhora irá entender.

-BaoShan Saren? Você a conhece? 

-digamos que ela é minha avó? Mas vamos deixar isso para depois, caso não queira fazer a empatia, podemos tentar explicar...

-não tudo bem. Como que começamos? Estou curiosa.

Quando Wei Wuxain iria explicar batidas na porta são ouvidas. A porta se abre e mostra que Lan Xichen ficou confuso pelas pessoas que estão na sala.

-Lan Zhan acho que não irei participar. Se mostrar para os dois seria mais rápido, uma hora irei me lembrar mesmo.

-hm.

-Mostrar o que irmão?

-venha venha cunh... primeira jade, iria explicar para sua mãe, já que está aqui vai facilitar.

Madame Lan percebe o que o menino a sua frente iria falar, mas resolve não falar nada pois assim que ele começa a explicar seu rosto fica sério, diferente de um adolescente. 

-a empatia não tem nenhum perigo real, já que todos estão vivos, mas vocês sentiram tudo o que o Lan Zhan sentir, então se eu perceber que tem algo errado com algum de vocês, irei os tirar da empatia.

-jovem mestre Wei, isso é realmente necessário? Uma curta explicação não seria mais fácil?

-quando vocês verem irão entender. E Lan Zhan controle o que vai mostrar por favor.

-hm

-ok meninos, vocês tem aula, então vamos começar para não se atrasarem.

-vai demorar mais o menos o tempo de um incenso queimar, mas para vocês vai parecer que demorou mais. 

E assim a empatia é iniciada, e logo aparece um Lan Zhan pequeno tendo uns 3 a 4 anos, com sua mãe, mesmo seu semblante sendo o mesmo, a felicidade do menino transbordava. Madame Lan e Lan Xichen acham isso fofo, mesmo se lembrando de quase tudo o que era mostrado, apreciaram ver como Lan WangJi se sentia em vários momentos. Chegando perto do dia atual, eles estranhavam pois nada que já não soubessem foi mostrado, e possivelmente as memórias estavam acabando.

Mas notam que algumas coisas estavam diferentes, principalmente que nessas memórias ele não havia conversado com sua mãe, e nem ajudou a recepcionar as pessoas. Estavam estranhando mas continuaram a ver, começa a mostrar um Lan WangJi patrulhando a noite, quando encontra alguém pulando o muro para poder entrar, subindo até la e em seguida começando uma luta, eles conseguem sentir a surpresa dele pela pessoa conseguir desviar de seus ataques, e com raiva por ele estar quebrando três regras ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto observava a única pergunta que vinham em suas mentes era "eles não se conhecem?".

E assim as memórias vão passando e em quase todas Wei Wuxian se encontra, seja tentando chamar a atenção, sendo punido, em seus treinos, ajudando alguém, sem perceber, ele sempre estava o observando, com sentimentos que no tempo não entendia. Quando mostra eles indo em uma missão na vila Caiyi resolver problemas com os ghouls aquático, quando Wei Ying é puxado pelo abismo enquanto ajudava um discípulo, é a primeira vez que Lan Zhan tem medo de algo. E assim o tempo foi passando, e depois de uma briga Wei Wuxian é expulso e volta para o Píer Lótus, mas antes deixa dois coelhos de presente para Lan Zhan, que começa a cuidar deles. 

A vida dele tinha voltado ao normal, e aquele sentimento estranho não se fazia presente, até quando eles se reencontraram na competição que o Clã Wen fazia, e Wei Ying acabou puxando a sua fita da testa, o fazendo ficar com uma raiva que o confundia ainda mais. O Recanto das Nuvens sendo destruído, e os discípulos indo para a "doutrinação" do clã wen. Sem dar tempo deles absorverem o fato de sua seita ter sido queimada eles se deparam com Lan Zhan e Wei Ying presos em uma caverna com a Xuanwu, a matando, e o Lan Zhan finalmente entendendo o que sentia pelo garoto que tanto o perturbava. Mas não teve tempo de pensar nisso, assim que volta para sua seita, descobre que seus pais não aguentaram e faleceram. Sem ter o tempo para o luto reconstruindo sua seita, recebem a informação que Yunmeng havia sido atacada, que os líderes morreram, e os filhos tinham desaparecido junto com o principal discípulo. 

Durante 3 meses, Lan Zhan passou procurando a pessoa que ama, com medo de o ter perdido sem nem poder dizer o que sentia, e estranhando o fato de Jiang Cheng ter ganhado um novo núcleo com BaoShan Saren. Quando finalmente o reencontra, não é aquele menino alegre, que possuía o mais lindo sorriso, era uma pessoa diferente, alguém frio que só buscava vingança e que abandonou o caminho do cultivo, para o cultivo demoníaco. Ele tentando o levar para Gusu diversas vezes, e sendo mal entendido. 

O beijo roubado que o atormentava, por não ter se controlado, o deserdamento de Wei Ying, a cada dia parecendo mais fraco. Ele se isolando na colina da sepultura com os remanescentes wen, sendo acusado de diversos crimes que não tinha cometido, de estar criando uma nova seita. De novamente o reencontrando e quase tendo um desvio de qi, quando achou que o outro tinha um filho, ele recuperando a consciência de Wen Ning, os velhos que moravam com ele cuidando de plantações. E finalmente quando as seitas se juntaram pela sede de poder, querendo o matar para ter o amuleto. A morte de Jiang Yanli que o desestabilizou. Lan Zhan o levando de lá com um medo indescritível, só escutando "vá embora". Madame Lan e Lan Xichen não sabiam o que pensar, tudo o que estava sentindo era quase insuportável. As 33 chicotadas que levou por o proteger, e finalmente a notícia de sua morte.


	6. Chapter 6

Assim que Lan Xichen anuncia a morte do Yiling Laozo, HanGuang-Jun deixa de existir, era como se seu chão tivesse sido tirado, e estivesse caindo e caindo, não existindo um fim. Não conseguia acreditar. Wei Ying não morreria, ele era forte, sobreviveu a tantos traumas e continuou, perdeu seu sorriso mudou drasticamente, mas continuou, ajudando quem precisasse, não tem como ele morrer, não depois de tudo o que passou só para proteger pessoas inocentes. Com a mente em branco, negando fortemente, tentando acreditar que era uma mentira para o afastarem, Lan Zhan se levanta e sai de Gusu, sem se importa com a dor que se fazia presente, suas feridas se reabrindo, do sangue quente escorrendo e manchando sua roupa, nada importava, precisava encontrar algo, devia ter sobrado algo, ele não iria assim tão fácil, ele não o deixaria. Sem se importar com os gritos do irmão que não conseguia adentrar a colina da sepultura por causa da barreira, caminhando direto para onde seu amado passava os dias, ficando horrorizado com toda a destruição que fizeram, sem entender o porquê disso, era só idosos e crianças, que mal eles iriam fazer, nem cultivadores eram. Isso tudo foi em busca de poder, em troca de vidas inocentes? Wei Wuxain destruiu o amuleto, ninguém consegue usar Chenqing, ele nunca escondeu nenhuma de suas invenções, então por que? 

Enquanto vasculhava a caverna que Wei Wuxian um dia considerou sua casa, em busca de qualquer objeto que o lembrasse, escuta um choro baixo vindo de um tronco, caminhando para perto de onde o barulho vinha, uma barreira se desfaz, assim sendo possível ver uma criança. Wen Yuan, o menino que Wei Ying cuidava como um filho. Eles estava abraçado a suibian, enquanto tremia pelo frio que sentia causado pela febre e repetindo as mesmas palavras "Xian-Gege", após suibian e a-Yuan, Lan WangJi sai da caverna e encontra seu irmão o esperando, e o olhando surpreso por está saindo com uma criança, e chorando enquanto segurava uma espada em sua mão. 

Depois de voltar a Gusu e levar o pequeno a-Yuan para a enfermaria, novamente é trancado em seu quarto por estar muito fraco, ele queria sair de lá, cuidar da criança, pegar tudo que era de seu amado, não queria deixar para aquelas pessoas ambiciosas que só pensavam em si mesmas, como um troféu, como se tivessem libertado o mundo do mau. Mas não poderia fazer isso, se fizesse poderia ser expulso de seu clã e seita, e precisava cuidar de a-Yuan, não deixaria ele a mercê dessas pessoas, não deixaria ser corrompido pelos que se dizem bons. E assim se passam 13 anos, cuidando do agora Lan SiZhui, tocando todas as noites inquérito, na esperança de ter uma resposta, e saber que ele estava bem, que não estava mais sofrendo.

Tudo isso era muita coisa para Lan Xichen e Madame Lan processar, o que era aquilo? Era o futuro deles? Ele ia realmente passar por tudo isso, sem ter alguém para se apoiar. Sentido suas visões escurecem como se estivessem saindo disso, escutam um som de flauta, que imediatamente os acalmam, o fazendo enxergar um Lan Zhan no Clã Mo, ele estava indo ajudar os juniores, quando escuta uma música que mesmo sendo tocada por um instrumento improvisado, ele reconhecia, era ele, tinha que ser ele. Mais ninguém conhecia sua música, aquilo acendeu uma chama em seu coração, que achava que tinha sido apagada, sentimentos que nunca pensou que teria novamente. Ele estava de volta, era outra chance. Dessa vez não deixaria ele ir, nem que precisasse o trancar no jingshi, iria cuidar dele, mesmo que não quisesse. As imagens iam passando, e mesmo em um corpo diferente, ele estava completo novamente. Enquanto investigavam, encontravam informações considerável inúteis e outras importantes, sobre o corpo que havia sumido de Jin ZiXun, tudo o que associavam ao Yiling Laozo mesmo estando morto, a morte de Xio XingChen, as duas "organizações" que estavam quase os fazendo de fantoches para descobrirem e desmascararem alguém, as salas de sabres do Clã Nie, Wei Ying passando para si a maldição de Jin Ling. 

A conferência na torre carpa, onde nem teve tempo direito para explicar alguma coisa, já estando no meio de uma confusão, Jin Ling atravessando suihua em seu próprio tio. E então eles em guso, com Wei Ying explicando o que havia visto, suas suspeitas. O sequestros dos discípulos para a Colina da Sepultura. A revelação de seu núcleo. Então tem um pulo deles em uma estalagem, para Lan Zhan vendo novamente seu amado perto da morte, mas dessa vez se surpreendendo com a declaração, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouviu. Por um bom tempo, ficando em uma bolha com Wei Ying sendo finalmente correspondido, sem ligar para onde estavam. 

Então toda a revelação, tudo o que tramaram colocando a culpa em Wei Ying, Jin GuangYao falando que esse era o destino do mesmo, pois esse era seu propósito. O surto de Jiang Cheng descobrindo tudo, percebendo que o verdadeiro traidor era ele, que havia abandonado seu próprio irmão por inveja, e orgulho. A revelação da morte de Jin ZiXuan, Su She sendo a pessoa que colocou a maldição dos cem buracos em Jin ZiXun. A morte de Jin GuangYao, a pessoa por trás de tudo sendo Nie HuaiSang. 

E então finalmente dias de paz, mesmo com QiRen quase tendo um desvio de Qi, Wei Ying e Lan Zhan se casaram. E estavam vivendo bem, cuidando da seita, ajudando em caçadas noturnas dos discípulos, ele particularmente adorava ver Wei Wuxian sendo o professor dos meninos, assistir a felicidade dele, e saber que ele é um dos motivos dela. E triste por seu amado ainda ser atormentado por pesadelos, as vezes não conseguir lidar com o corpo que agora era seu, tendo até crises de ansiedade. Seu irmão em reclusão por não aguentar tanta coisa, ser traído, saber que foi um dos culpados pelo sofrimento do irmão, da morte de seu cunhado e outras pessoa inocentes. E quando ele vai dormir um dia, ele acorda em um jingshi diferente e escuta seu irmão o chamando, percebendo que de alguma forma voltou no tempo, e assim a empatia acaba.

Wei Ying estava bebendo seu chá, esperando que não precisasse acalma-lós novamente, quando percebe que tem um olhar de satisfação e outro de confusão direcionado a si.

-oh. Terminaram. Antes que me façam qualquer pergunta eu provavelmente não lembro nem da metade do que acabaram de ver, até ontem não lembrava de nada.

-o...que foi isso? 

-gostei de você, e principalmente da sua declaração, pelo que vejo já é da família, então me chame de mãe. 

-LAN ZHAN!!! Eu disse para tomar cuidado com o que você mostra.- diz Wei Wuxian sentindo até seu pescoço ficar vermelho, ele ainda se pergunta que hora ele vai se acostumar que ele era, é descarado, pois ele ainda sente vontade de fazer coisas indevidas, que no momento faria ter um ataque de vergonha a qualquer momento.

-hm.

-mãe, isso é o último que deve se preocupar. O que vimos... aquilo era real?

-não sei dizer o que ao certo aconteceu, mas sei que fui dormir com Wei Ying e quando acordei estava assim.

-filho, mesmo que seja algo que dificilmente acreditaria, seu irmão não mente. E ele não iria conseguir criar tudo isso do nada. 

-sugeri a empatia, pois era a melhor forma de vocês acreditarem, e assim saberiam o que aconteceu, sendo mais fácil conseguir ajudar para evitar o que aconteceu. 

E bem, já está quase no horário da aula, e não quero que o mestre Lan QiRen me odeie nessa vida, então enquanto vamos na aula, tente assimilar o que aconteceu, e depois conversamos pode ser?

-claro claro, vão para a aula, eu cuido do a-Huan.

-obrigado madame... mãe, vamos Lan Zhan?

-hm, depois voltamos mãe.

O caminho era silencioso e calmo, algo que o casal apreciava, poder aproveitar a companhia um do outro, sem precisar de conversas, se entendendo só com um olhar. Não precisavam pensar em nada no momento, em como deveriam se portar diante das pessoas. Em como iriam evitar os acontecimentos, e se era possível evitar. Estavam tão absortos que nem perceberam que andavam com as mãos entrelaçadas, isso era comum para eles, mas não para qualquer um que pudesse ver a cena.

-WEI WUXIAN!! Onde você... o que você está fazendo com o Hanguang-Jun, que regra quebrou??? A Shijie está preocupada, passa a noite eu não sei onde, e agora tá com o Hanguang-Jun.

\- A-cheng, calma. Vamos escutar o a-Xian primeiro.- Yanli era a única que tinha percebido o quão próximo seu irmão estava de Lan WangJi, e que eles separaram as mãos no susto pelos gritos de Jiang Cheng.

-isso, escuta a Shijie. Lan Zhan~ fala para ele que eu não fiz nada, ele só me acusa como se tivesse cometido um crime.

-Mn. Wei Ying não fez nada.

-Lan Zhan? Quem te deu o direito de chamar ele assim?? Você quer envergonhar a seita falando com respeito? Pera, ele te chamou pelo nome de nascimento? Quando vocês ficaram amigos para isso?

-shije me ajuda, a-Cheng ta fuzilando perguntas, vamos nos atrasar para a aula assim.

-a-Cheng, depois conversamos com a-Xian ok, ele sempre faz amizades fácil, não é surpresa ele virar amigo do jovem mestre Lan WangJi.

-eu sei que ele é assim, mas ele não é como os discípulos de Yumeng jie, é o Hanguang-Jun.

-vamos a-Cheng, deixa o a-Xian fazer amizades, Lan WangJi parece ser uma boa pessoa.

-humpf!

Entrando no auditório, cada um se senta em um lugar. Wei Wuxian e Lan WangJi se sentam um do lado do outro, e atrás deles os irmãos Jiang, com um reclamando e a outra rindo, e atrás um HuaiSang tentando ficar fora da vista de Lan Qiren e querendo saber o motivo da fúria de Jiang Cheng. Enquanto Lan Qiren ficava confuso com a aproximação de seu sobrinho com o discípulo chefe de Yumeng, com medo de que ele seja o baderneiro que os rumores falam.


	7. Chapter 7

Assim que todos estavam presentes, em seus devidos lugares. Lan Qiren começou sua explicação básica sobre cultivo, e regras de gusu. 

Depois de algumas explicações, querendo saber qual o nível de conhecimento os novos discípulos, Lan Qiren começou suas perguntas por Jin Zixuan. 

-Jovem mestre Jin, qual era a profissão do fundador da seita QingheNie?

-açougueiro. Disse sem nem mesmo se levantar de seu lugar para demonstrar respeito, como se isso não fosse necessário.

-... Jovem mestre Nie, quem foi o primeiro cultivador que focou no desenvolvimento de seu clã ao invés de sua seita? 

-eh.... Wen Mao.

-jovem mestre Wei, haviam um carrasco que não tinha pais, esposa e nem filhos. Antes de morrer, ele executou mais de cem pessoas. Sua morte aconteceu publicamente, e de punição seu corpo foi deixado exposto durante sete dias. Sua energia ressentida aumentou, então começou a assombrar os vivos. Nesse caso, o que deveria ser feito? 

Uma resposta não era realmente esperada, pois juniores como eles dificilmente saberiam sobre isso. Tinham sido mandados para la justamente para aprender, mas poderia usar como desculpa para que deixasse seu sobrinho como um exemplo a ser seguido, não queria humilhá-lo, mas se Lan WangJi percebesse que ele não está equiparado a é ele, não o deixaria se aproxima, já que ele tinha uma fama não muito boa em sua seita. Mas ao contrário do que pensava, Wei Wuxian começou a responder, sem dar tempo de pedir a Wangji para responder.

-primeiro deve-se liberar. Segundo supressão. Terceiro eliminação. A abordagem inicial seria utilizar a gratidão dos seus parentes e o ceder o último desejo, liberando-o de qualquer motivo que o impeça de partir. Falhando isso, usa-se a suspensão. Caso os crimes sejam extremos e a energia não se dispersar extermine-o. O mundo da cultivação deve seguir esses três passos rigorosamente, erros não serão tolerados. 

Mesmo querendo responder o mesmo em que sua primeira vida, mas com mais detalhes, não arriscaria. Queria a aprovação de Lan Qiren tanto como cultivador, como parceiro de Lan Zhan, pois sabe que era um homem importante para seu marido. 

Estava admirado por ter conseguido se lembrar perfeitamente o que Lan Zhan disse, por suas memórias ainda estarem confusas em vários pontos. Não vendo que tinha vários olhares em si, um de orgulho, outros de espanto e surpresa. Por um minuto Lan Qiren travou, pensando sobre os rumores que existiam do rapaz, e que des que o viu, ele aparentava estar prestando atenção em suas falas, a postura correta, e não tentando fazer nenhuma gracinha com intenção de atrapalhar a aula. Não deixando transparecer surpresa, continuou sua palestra tomando como nota, que iria prestar mais atenção no discípulo de Yumeng. 

Com as aulas encerradas, os discípulos se retiravam em grupos, enquanto conversavam. Um deles continham os Jiang-Wei, Nie HuaiSang e Lan WangJi. Jiang Cheng estava bufando de raiva, se perguntando o que o Jade Lan fazia ali, e sobre o motivo de seu irmão estar comportado, e ter estranhamente mudado, mesmo que quase não dando para perceber. Estava preste a recomeçar o interrogatório, pois não confiava em seu irmão, tinha certeza que estava aprontando, mas foi puxado pro Jiang Yanli, e HuaiSang, e quando percebeu Wei Ying e Lan Zhan já não estavam mais com eles. 

O casal, se encontrava indo para a biblioteca, enquanto um falava sem parar dando sorrisos, e o outro ouvia atentamente cada palavra, sem se importa com os olhares que recebia. E de longe Lan Xichen observava aquela interação, pensativo e distante.

-Lan Zhan, e se você me ensinasse as melodias de gusu? Já estou acostumado a ter minha flauta comigo, e se puder não quero ter que usar a energia ressentida, mas seria bom ainda poder usar ela. 

-hm, estava pensando nisso, em treinamos sozinhos com as espadas, para melhorar nosso cultivo mais que antes, e te ensinar. Por enquanto não precisamos nos apressar em contra atacar os Wen. 

-vamos passar a tarde na biblioteca, e depois vamos conversa com sua mãe, e tirar as dúvida dela, e por favor não tente fazer o que o seu eu do sonho fez ok? Pelo menos não agora... 

Dizendo isso, Wei Ying apressa seus passos em direção a biblioteca, enquanto deixava um Lan Zhan surpreso por o outro ter se lembrado de exatamente isso, e com suas orelhas vermelhas pela vergonha. 

Chegando a biblioteca, procuraram livros sobre a seita wen, e outras. Mesmo que já saibam de praticamente tudo que possa estar escrito, os livros podem conter alguma informação crucial, ou como formar algum plano. Com vários livros, os dois se sentaram e começaram a ler, algo que já fazia antes e estavam acostumados. Mas qualquer um que passasse pela biblioteca ficaria mais surpreso ainda. 

Se levantando e indo até o jingshi, Wei Ying continuou na biblioteca lendo sobre as seitas, pensando em como as juntaria contra Wen Ruohan, sem contar tudo que sabe, e pensando para quais pessoas ele poderia contar, e quando.  
Depois de um tempo, Lan Zhan volta e entrega uma flauta de jade branco, com detalhes vermelhos e azuis, um pouco parecida com Chenqing e ao mesmo tempo diferente. 

-você fez para mim?

-pensei que Wei Ying gostaria de uma flauta, não gostou?

-Wei Ying adorou.

Pulando em Lan Zhan, o abraçando e enchendo-o de beijos, de uma forma manhosa, e agradecendo várias vezes dizendo que é a flauta mais linda que poderia ter. 

-Se você me ensinar, não seria punido? 

-se conseguir ajuda do irmão para conseguir permissão, não.

-... e o seu pai? Sei o que aconteceu e o motivo de estar recluso, mas isso é uma nova chance certo? Podemos conseguir o tirar de lá e ter ajuda dele. 

-não sei, vamos conversar com a mãe e o irmão depois.

Eles passaram a tarde estudando diversos pontos, sobre seitas, como melhorar seus cultivos e sobre música. Eles faziam duetos Lan Zhan com Wangji e Wei Ying com sua nova Chenqing. Eles estavam em seu próprio mundo, felizes, mesmo sabendo o que viria, estavam lá, juntos. Sem perceber que eram observados por alguém.  
Saindo da biblioteca eles foram treinar, já que fazia alguns anos que Wei Wuxian não usava suibian, mesmo o corpo estando acostumado, por causa das memórias era estranho para ele usá-la novamente. 

Antes do horário de refeições, eles foram visitar a Madame Lan, e esperavam algumas perguntas, sobre o que aconteceria. Mas receberam perguntas sobre o relacionamento, sobre quando cada um percebeu gostar do outro, como foi o casamento, tudo o que nao teve na empatia.   
No final da refeição Lan Zhan foi chamado pro Lan Qiren, e Wei Wuxian foi para o seu quarto dormir antes que seu irmão aparecesse com um novo interrogatório.


	8. Chapter 8

Sua mãe ria de algo que não conseguia compreender, mas acabou rindo junto. Seu pai os dava um olhar terno, como se admirasse uma das obras mais linda. Não se lembrava para onde estavam indo, mas provavelmente iriam ajudar as pessoas como sempre. 

O pequeno Wei Ying adorava ver a forma como seus pais ajudavam a todos que precisavam, sem pedir nada em troca. Se inspirava neles, queria ser como eles, ajudar a todos que precisem. Gostava de ver o sorriso das pessoas quando viam que tudo estava bem e não precisava se preocupar. Mesmo com seus pais lutando nunca correu perigo, era até divertido assistir, mal esperava a hora que poderia se juntar aos seus pais e ajudar as pessoas. Seus pais sempre estavam felizes, suas viagens continham diversão. Mesmo não tendo um lugar fixo para chamar de lar se sentia bem assim, estando com seus pais não via necessidade de ter o tal lar, que tanto escuta as pessoas falando. 

Mesmo sendo novo, já recebia alguns treinamentos para consegui se virar sozinho, pois nem em todas as viagens é seguro levar uma criança, mas também não podem o deixar sozinho. Então desde quando aprendeu a falar, era ensinado sobre tópicos gerais, até sobre luta, em partes teóricas. 

Era uma manhã como as outras, o pequeno menino estudava com seu pai, quando sua mãe chegando avisando que estariam indo a outra viagem, pois precisavam deles. Animadamente o garotinho arruma suas coisas, e segue os pais, perguntando que aventura eles teriam. Sua mãe parecia mais tensa, mas nunca abandonou seu sorriso, e repassava todos os ensinamentos sobre o que fazer enquanto estivesse sozinho. 

Sentado no burrinho, enquanto CangSe Saren e Wei ChangZe investigavam um local perto da cidade de Yiling, cantarolava uma música que vinha a sua cabeça, quando seus pais aparecem, com uma expressão que não conseguia saber exatamente o que significava.

-a-ying, a a-niang vai te deixar escondido em um lugar, e se em uma hora não aparecemos, e não houver nenhum barulho siga para a cidade em frente ok? 

-a-niang vamos nos ver lá? 

-nós amamos você, mantenha sempre o seu sorriso. Agora fique aqui ok? 

Após isso escuta seus pais se afastando, e após um tempo escuta vários barulhos altos, e quando eles começam a parar, resolve olhar com o que seus pais estão lutando, pensando que não teria problema sair de lá. Chegando perto, suas mãozinhas taparam sua boca no impulso, impedindo um grito. Seus pai estavam no chão em meio ao sangue com pessoas desconhecidas em volta. Nesse momento seu mundo parou, lembrava do que sua mãe disse para fazer, mas o que queria era corre para eles e os acorda, queria gritar. Não podia, sua mãe falou que não poderia fazer isso. Em meio às lágrimas, observa os homens incendiarem o corpo daqueles que ama, e irem embora. Com o choque tendo passado ele corre em direção ao que sobrou, já soluçando não aguentando mais, e gritando com tudo que tinha 

-A-NIANG.

Quando observa está de volta ao recanto das nuvens, suando com seu irmão o tacando um travesseiro.

-mas que porra, o que foi? 

Ele não sabia dizer o que aconteceu, nunca tinha conseguido se lembrar de seus pais, mal se lembrava deles. Por que sonhara com aquilo? Isso foi o que aconteceu, isso que ele esqueceu?   
Aquilo causou algum trauma? Suas primeiras lembranças são na rua, pela primeira vez conseguiu ver como seus pais eram, como agiam.

-por que você chamou sua mãe? Nunca chamou por ela. Se lembrou de algo?

-eu.... eu não sei. 

-você está tremendo, ta tudo bem? Espera vou chamar a shijie 

-espera! Eu estou bem, não precisa chamá-la, só vai a preocupar, foi só um sonho...

-tem certeza. Sua cara não é de quem está bem.

-ohhh, você está preocupado comigo shidi? 

-você.... vai se fuder.

Assim que Jiang Cheng volta a dormir, resolve ir se arrumar, queria esquecer novamente o que aconteceu. Era só um sonho, nada de mais. Era o que repetia para si mesmo enquanto saia de seu quarto e começava a caminhar pensando para onde ir.   
Pensa em ir onde fica os coelhos, mas se lembra que esse espaço ainda não existia, o sol ainda não havia nascido, provavelmente ainda não era 5 horas, mas precisava de um refúgio, a fonte fria ainda não era livre para ele, então parte para o Jingshi.  
Parado em frente à porta, divagava se deveria ou não o acorda, mas devia estar próximo a hora em que lan zhan acorda, e no momento estava precisando de um ponto seguro, que conseguisse parar de pensar. Enquanto tentava ignora as memórias do sonho, bate fracamente na porta, e chama por Wangji. Pensando que talvez tenha chamado muito baixo, iria o chamar novamente quando a porta se abre. 

-Wei Ying? Aconteceu algo? 

-Eu só preciso de você.

Sem nem entrar direito o abraça e enterra sua cabeça no pescoço de Wangji, inalando o cheiro de sândalo que o acalma. Não sabe quanto tempo ficou assim, só conseguia ver que já estava fungando, quando sentiu ser acariciado calmante em suas costas. As imagens de seus sonho não saiam de sua cabeça, mas a sensação de desespero foi desaparecendo aos poucos, enquanto sentia o conforto do abraço, e a música que era cantada. 

-se acalmou?

-Mn. -se afasta um pouco sentindo uma mão limpado as lágrimas. 

-o que aconteceu Wei Ying?

-eu sonhei... - diz voltando a aperta lan zhan, como se tivesse medo que o mesmo sumisse- com os meus pais. 

-seus pais? Mas você não lembrava deles. 

-eu não lembrava, mas eu consegui os ver perfeitamente, eu consegui ver como era os meus pais Lan Zhan! No começo era um sonho bom, eles eram lindos juntos... mas... no final eles... eles... 

-shhh não precisa dizer.

-aquilo doeu Lan Zhan, eles estavam tão felizes um momento antes, mas ai tudo desmoronou. Eu queria gritar e chorar mas não conseguia. Eu não quero sonhar assim de novo.

-está tudo bem, foi só um sonho, vem se deitar, ainda falta algumas horas para ter que se arrumar.

-desculpa te acorda Lan Zhan.

-não há necessidade disso, estou aqui para você, pode me buscar sempre que precisar. Preferiria que ficasse comigo aqui. Mas isso seria complicado.

-ah er-Gege, posso vir quando estiverem dormindo, não precisam saber. Não ainda.

-hm. Deite-se, se tiver esse sonho novamente, estarei aqui.

-obrigado- murmura já sentindo sono novamente, era incrível como que perto de Lan Zhan, ele conseguia toda a calma que precisava, era parecido com quando sua irmã o confortava. Mas era um sentimento maior do que conseguiria medir. 

Enquanto adormecia, Lan Zhan pensava o motivo desse sonho, mesmo quando voltou a vida pela primeira vez, nunca tinha ocorrido isso. Já aconteceu de acorda com Wei Ying tremendo e murmurando palavras de desespero. Mas era rara as vezes, e sempre era sobre os Wen ou Píer lotus, mas tarde tocaria como uma precaução. 

Os dias foram se passando, enquanto nas aulas, o olhar de Lan Qiren sempre estava sobre Wei Wuxian, o observando atentamente, as tardes os dois sempre estavam juntos, as vezes Lan Xichen se juntava, mesmo que algumas vezes ele ficasse pensativo. Já havia aceitado. Outras vezes Jiang Cheng e HuaiSang os acompanhavam quando treinavam as músicas de gusu, um ia como se quisesse te a prova que o irmão não estava aprontando, e outro apreciando-nos duetos. Chegando a noite sempre treinavam com as espadas em um lugar afastado. No tempo de folga construíam um lugar para os coelhos. 

Os sonhos não vinham com frequência , mas sempre que acontecia, Wei Ying parava na porta de Lan Zhan em busca de um conforto.   
Jiang Cheng estava cada vez mais preocupado, mesmo que seja raro, os pesadelos de seu irmão estavam piorando, algumas vezes acordava com gritos, e outras com um choro baixo, e sempre Wei Wuxian se arrumava e saia, voltando só mais tarde já calmo. O horário sempre era o mesmo. Mas com a teimosia do irmão não podia fazer nada.  
Ver o irmão junto a uma das Jades Lan havia virado um costume,o ver não quebrar as regras ainda era estranho. Yanli e ele estavam suspeitando dessa aproximação, mas em sua cabeça não fazia sentido Wei Wuxian ser um corta manga.

Nos próximos dias não haveria aula, pois o mestre Lan Qiren teve que se ausentar. Estavam todos a baixo de uma arvore, com alguns lanches que Yanli preparou, e rodeado de coelhos.

-de quem são esses coelhos? animais não são proibidos aqui? - pergunta Nie HuaiSang

-eles são meus e de Lan Zhan, e o líder autorizou deixar eles aqui.

-seus a-Xian? 

-sim shijie, eu os dei para lan zhan, e ajudo a cuidar deles. - diz com um orgulho- até ajudei a construir esse especo, as vezes Xichen-Ge vem os alimentar também. 

-Falando nele, onde está Lan Xichen? 

-Meu irmão estava conversando com os anciões.

O clima estava agradável, até Jin Zixuan havia se juntado a eles, mesmo que sua carranca não mudasse, ele aparentava estar à vontade na companhia dos presentes. Duas pessoas só aguardavam o que estava para acontecer, pensando-se no que exatamente deveriam dizer.   
Lan Wangji pensava seriamente se deveria deixar o Su She se afogar, sabia que era errado ter pensamentos assim, mas diferente de Meng Yao, des do começo ele foi contra as regras, até tentou poupar a vida dele, dando a de outra pessoa em troca, sempre o invejou. Em seu interior tem uma leve esperança que ele morra, e poupe de futuras dores de cabeça. Mas não diria uso em voz alta. 

-irmao.

-xinchen-ge, terminou a reunião?

-a-xian, a-zhan, jovens mestres. Terei que ir para a vila Caiyi, está tendo um ataque de ghouls aquáticos. E como o tio não está no momento, terei que ir resolver o problema.

-podemos ir juntos? Seria até um treinamento para alguns. E os discípulos de yumeng estão acostumados com isso.

-hm.

-Wei Wuxian, não o incomode.

-Tudo bem a-Cheng, vocês podem vir. Não tem problema.

-Quando devendo ir irmão? 

-no começo da tarde, vocês podem aproveitar na cidade também


	9. Chapter 9

Na vila Caiyi, alguns dos discípulos buscavam informações com os moradores, e outros aproveitavam para conhecer melhor o lugar.   
Mesmo com os ataques, a cidade estava animada com a chegada dos jovens mestres, e promoviam tudo o que tinha, as damas mais jovens até imaginavam como seria sua vida se casando com algum dos discípulos. 

-Wei Ying não iria ajudar a perguntar?

-não. Vou ficar aqui, conferir que ninguém se engrace.... e também tem algo me incomodando.

-engrace?

-... 

Desde que chegaram a vila, Wei Ying ficou com uma expressão que lhe lembrava de quando ele era conhecido como Patriarca Yiling, não entendia no começo o motivo, mas agora estava com uma vontade de o provocar, só não o fez por ter mais discípulos por perto.

-Lan Zhan, e se não foi só você que voltou?

-hm? Mas Wei Ying também voltou.

-Não Lan Zhan, Wei Ying não voltou, ele se lembrou. Você disse que acordou e estavas mais novo. No me caso é mais complicado, é como se as memórias estivessem voltando ao dono. Se eu penso em lembranças recentes, as primeiras são de YumengJiang, e depois de um tempo as do 'futuro'.

-o que quer dizer?

-Você voltou Lan Zhan, e com isso minhas memórias vieram de alguma forma juntas. Na biblioteca não encontrei nada sobre isso, não consegui nenhuma informação. Então não sabemos como você voltou, o por quê e se veio sozinho. Além de outras pessoa podem se relembrar convivendo com você.

-O Xichen não se relembrou.

-Sim, e por isso não sabemos como a mentalidade dele está, e isso só mostra que as pessoas podem não se relembrar, mas ainda fica em aberto, se alguém veio como você. 

-hm. 

-as pessoas podem estranhar a forma como mudamos a maneira de agir, e se alguém voltou junto irá perceber, e isso pode mudar muito mais coisas. E bem, temos que trabalhar com o que temos no momento, e buscar pessoas que podemos confiar.

-WangJi, Wuxian, vamos. 

Com os barcos prontos, os discípulos foram se arrumando, nada estava diferente, a não ser que dessa vez Yanli estava junto, sabia que o cultivo dela era fraco, mas que ainda podia se proteger, os discípulos principais foram cada um em barcos separados, enquanto os mais fracos estavam em conjunto. 

Conversas eram jogadas fora enquanto esperavam encontrar alguns cadáveres, Xichen ainda tinha a esperança de o abismo não aparecer, e que seu irmão só tenha tido um sonho. Mas ainda estava em guarda.  
Estavam distraídos quando Wei Wuxian pula para o barco de Wangji, e vira o em que estava, mostrando que havia ghoul's nele. 

-está diferente... Vejam se o nível de seus barcos estão certos.

Enquanto os discípulos verificavam se não havia outros ghoul's, Xichen puxou a rede que havia colocado.

-isso é cabelo?- pergunta já sabendo o que virá em frente.

A água escurecia conforme avançavam, quando algo tenta puxar Wei Ying, mas antes de encostá-lo se afasta indo para os outros discípulos. Só duas pessoas notando.

-Wei Ying, seus olhos...- WangJi o encarava.

-eles estão vermelhos certo?- diz sem olhar para os outros, atacando onde era preciso- eu não estou controlando a energia, acho que ela me reconheceu? 

Como estavam distraídos, não viram quando Su She perdeu sua espada, enquanto tentava 'ajudar'. 

O abismo havia aparecido, todos tentavam o amenizar, enquanto Wei Ying não chegava perto de ser atacado. Algo que não era notado, por cada um estar com a atenção ocupada.

Enquanto se preparavam para voltar, e deixar que os sêniores resolvessem, notam que faltava discípulo. 

-onde está o Su She.- Pergunta um dos discípulos Lan

-ele não estavam com vocês?- Indaga Xichen.

-talvez ele tenha voltado antes. Se fosse pego, teríamos visto.

-vamos voltar, aqui não é seguro. 

O caminho de volta foi feito com conversas baixas, os assuntos eram diversos, sobre o cotidiano, sobre onde Su She teria ido, mas Wuxian estava estranhamente quieto. Com suas mudanças nos últimos tempos, seus irmãos não estanham mais.

Após chegarem em gusu, os discípulos que faziam a guarda disse que Su She havia voltado mais cedo. Equipes foram montadas, para ajudarem os que iriam resolver o abismo. 

Em gusu, Lan Qiren chegou observando a bagunça que se instalava, ouvindo conversas sobre o abismo. Indo em direção ao salão principal, encontra seus sobrinhos conversando.

-o que está acontecendo?

-Tio. Bem vindo. - diz Xichen dando uma reverência.

-dispense as formalidades, o que está acontecendo?

Antes de conseguir explicar, um discípulo abre a porta sem se importa com as regras.

-o jovem mestre Wei Wuxian foi envenenado.


	10. Chapter 10

Posteriormente a fala do discípulo, WangJi parte em direção a enfermaria, deixando seu tio e irmão para trás. 

A entrada enfermaria estava uma bagunça, com alguns discípulos de Yumeng em desespero querendo saber sobre o Wei. Yanli estava junto a Jiang Cheng e Nie HuaiSang, esperando os médicos avisarem quando poderão entrar, todos estavam com o rosto abatido, e Yanli aparentava ter chorado. 

-Onde está Wei Ying? 

-Lan Zhan. A-Xian está lá dentro com os médicos, ainda não podemos entrar.

-Por que ele está lá? 

Ninguém aparentava estar bem para responder, Wei Wuxian é adorado por todos no Píer, se algo acontecer a ele, não só seus irmãos ficariam triste. E vendo isso WangJi ficou feliz, por ter pessoas que se importam com seu Wei Ying. Ainda se lembra da forma como o outro morreu, pensando ser odiado por todos, depois de perde as pessoas que amava. 

-Estávamos observando o Wei xiong ajudar os juniores de Yumeng, quando ele parou, e começou a tossir sangue. Depois que o trouxemos a enfermeira, falaram que ele tinha entrado em contato com algum tipo de veneno, e nos tiraram de lá, dentro quando começou a piorar.- diz HuaiSang.

Alcançando WangJi, Lan Qiren manda todos os júniores presentes, irem para os seus quartos, com exceção dos irmãos Jiang. Ele tentou fazer WangJi voltar aos seus afazeres também, mas é impedido por Xichen. 

Com o tempo, tendo passado, a porta é aberta e o médico deixa os presentes entrarem para ver o Wei. Ele estava deitado na maca, pálido mas com um rosto calmo, como se tivesse descansando.

-Conseguimos tirar parte do veneno, e o estabilizar. Mas ainda há veneno em seu organismo, e se não conseguir uma maneira de o retirar completamente, sua cultivação pode ser comprometida. 

-Como ele ficou nesse estado?- Lan Qiren, observando o sobrinho que desde que entrou, ficou ao lado de Wei Wuxian, segurando sua mão. 

-É provável que algo que ele comeu tenha sido envenenado, mestre Lan. Esse veneno foi ativado quando ele usou a energia espiritual. Ele corrói as veias, e impede o fluxo de energia, assim, mesmo que ele aguente, no final o seu núcleo terá sido comprometido. Sinceramente não sei como o ajudar, nunca vi um veneno assim. 

-Ele fez suas refeições em gusu, não teria como ser envenenado- diz Xichen.

-Alguém aqui dentro fez isso.- Fala Lan Zhan, sem tirar os olhos do amado. 

-Com licença, vamos descansar, pois tivemos que passar muita energia pra o Mestre Wei, mais tarde voltaremos, por enquanto conseguimos retardar o veneno. Enquanto ele não usar energia espiritual, ficará bem.

Os médicos saem, Lan Qiren e Lan Xichen vão juntos, para conversar e resolver sobre o abismo. Enquanto no quarto sobram só os irmãos Jiang e Lan Zhan.

-Lan WangJi, obrigado pela preocupação, mas acho melhor ir para seu quarto também, ele provavelmente demorará a acorda. 

-Deixe que ele fique a-Cheng. Pode ir no quarto do a-Xian, buscar algumas roupas e mantas por favor? Não sabemos quando ele poderá sair daqui. 

-... está bem shijie. 

Depois que Jiang Cheng vai buscar o que foi pedido, os dois ficam observando o rosto pálido preocupados, e pensando em quem poderia ter feito isso.

-O que aconteceu com o a-Xian depois que morri? 

-O que?

-Eu me lembro Lan Zhan, e pelo o que vi, vocês também. Quando morri não estavam próximos, que relação vocês tem? 

-Yanli, desde quando?

-Me lembro desde criança, acho que devo ter nascido com essas memórias. Acho que isso me motivou a treinar, com a esperança de ajudar a evitar isso. Mas, o que aconteceu depois? 

Após um momento de silêncio, Lan Zhan se levanta, e sai. Alguns minutos depois ele volta com chá, se sentando e suspirando. 

-Quando você morreu, foi o gatilho que faltava para Wei Ying perde o controle. Com todos os Wen mortos, e a última pessoa que ele pensava que se importava com ele morta, ele não aguentou tudo, e desistiu. Quebrou metade do amuleto. 

...

-quando vi que ele ia desmaiar no meio de tudo, o levei para longe, sem que me vissem. E tentei o manter vivo. Mas ele já não estava mais lá, só repetia olhando pro nada "vá embora". Meu tio junto de outro anciões tentaram o pegar e me levar, e no desespero machuquei 33 deles. 

-Meu irmão conseguiu convencer meu tio, a deixar Wei Ying, e quando voltei para seita, e recebi uma punição , do chicote da disciplina. E como não conseguia me mover sem reabrir as feridas, não pude ir para a colina ver se estava tudo bem. Alguns dias depois... meu irmão entrou no meu quarto, e disse que... ele havia morrido. Eles fizeram um cerco, alegando que ele ainda estava com o amuleto, é que deveriam atacar antes dele os matar. Com isso ignorei meus machucados, e fui até Yiling, sem acreditar que ele tinha morrido, na esperança de encontrar algo dele, e acabei achando o a-Yuan com febre, em uma barreira que aparentemente outras pessoas não conseguiam ultrapassar. E o levei para gusu, lhe dando o nome Lan, e o criando.

-Quem é a-Yuan? 

-Era a criança que Wei Ying estava cuidado, ele era um Wen. 

-Por que a-Cheng não impediu esse cerco? 

-Jiang Cheng que o liderou. Ele colocou a culpa de tudo em Wei Ying, e foi atrás dele para o matar, mas não teve a oportunidade. A energia se 'voltou' contra Wei Ying, o matando. 

...

-Depois de 3 anos, consegui me recuperar, e comecei a procurar por sua alma. Mas nunca consegui encontrar. Todos os clãs fizeram rituais procurando-a, pra impedi-la de reencarnar mas não conseguiram, o líder Jiang, ia atrás de qualquer pessoa que cultivasse pelo caminho demoníaco, pensando que Wei Ying roubou o corpo. 

-O a-Cheng não faria isso, ele é nosso irmão...

-Ele fez. Mas também conseguiu criar Jin Rulan bem, mesmo o fazendo odiar Wei Ying.   
Depois de 13 anos, um dos filhos ilegítimos de Jin GuanShan. Mo XuanYu, invocou a alma de Wei Ying, para se vingar da família Mo, assim forçando sua alma a se juntar, mesmo que ele não conseguisse lembrar de tudo quando morreu. 

Yanli se segurava para não chorar, não conseguia imagina o irmão passando por tanto é continuar sorrindo.

-Ele voltou? 

-Quando o cerco acabou, todas as seitas pegaram as invenções de Wei Ying, como um troféu e as usaram, sem se importar com quem as fez, é uma delas, tinha um ritual que ele nunca tinha testado, por ter que da seu próprio corpo. Mas Nie HuaiSang encontrou, e a deu para Mo XuanYu. Encontro Wei Ying, alguns dias após ele ter voltado, e o trouxe comigo para Gusu. Mas houve problemas, e como ele não guarda rancor algum, ele saiu comigo para resolver. 

...

-No fim, descobrimos, que Jin GuangYao que matou Jin Zixuan, sua esposa, filho e pai. Ele matou Nie MingJue também, para conseguir poder, e comandar as seitas como cultivador chefe. 

...

-Me casei com Wei Ying, e estávamos bem, ele se sentia incomodado com o corpo, por ficar com a sensação que o tirou de alguém, mas estava bem, até que acordei aqui...

Yanli ficou um tempo sem falar, encarando a porta. E indo até a mesma conferindo se não havia ninguém. Ela ficou encarando Wei Ying.

-Agora entendo. Desde que meu pai trouxe a-Xian, algumas coisas mudaram. Ele ficou extremamente cuidadoso comigo e a-Cheng, e as vezes ficava sério. Ele sempre tinha crises enquanto dormia, lembrando de deus pais. Diferente da primeira vez. Por que ele tem que sofrer tanto? 

-Wei Ying tem crises? 

-Quando criança sim, agora já não sei. Ele não parecia se lembrar, mas anda estava diferente. Ele se lembra também?

-Não de tudo, mas tenho medo dele entrar em colapso. 

Eles pararam de conversar, quando Jiang Cheng entra e entregar as coisa para sua irmã. Yanli arruma seu irmão mais confortável, e sai junto a Jiang Cheng, sem precisar o convencer.

Arrumando um lugar para descansar, ficou observando. Os médicos voltaram algumas vezes, para transferir energia e conferir o estado. Durante a madrugada, começa a ouvir uns resmungos.

-Wei Ying?

-Lan Zhan? O que aconteceu?

-Como está? Dói em algum lugar?

-Não? Estou meio dormente, o que aconteceu?

-Quando foi a última vez que comeu? 

-Ontem? Eu acho, não lembro. Quanto tempo eu dormir? 

-Algumas horas. Está se sentindo bem mesmo? 

-Estou Lan Zhan, só estou cansando, a minha energia está bloqueada? 

-Descanse mais um pouco. Depois explico, ainda falta algumas horas para amanhecer. 

-Ok... deita comigo?

-Mn.

De manhã, os médicos deram alguns remédios, e ficaram passando energia, enquanto Lan Zhan foi conversar com seu irmão. 

-Xichen, podemos conversar? 

-Entre irmão, o que quer conversar.

-Poderia me passar quem estava encarregado das refeições? 

-Já fiz isso, e só um nome...

A porta se abre, Lan Qingqiu passar por ela. 

-Pai?


	11. Chapter 11

Yumeng estava calma, os discípulos não estavam brincando como o normal. Estavam triste, com saudades do discípulo chefe. Os treinamentos se tornavam chatos sem ele. 

Poucos estavam achando bom, pois era como se estivessem tirando férias.   
Os líderes faziam sua refeição em silêncio. Quando um discípulo os entrega uma carta de Gusu e se retira.

-O que esse moleque fez dessa vez? 

-Vamos lê-la primeiro. 

A carta pedia a presença dos líderes, pois seu discípulo chefe havia sido envenenado, dentro do território de GusuLan. 

-Vamos FengMian, o que aquele pirralho fez agora?

-Ele não fez nada. Fizeram a ele.- encara a carta por mais algum tempo, querendo ter certeza do que leu. E a entrega. 

-Justo agora que os Wen estão se movendo. 

Suspirando, enquanto digeria o que havia lido. Resolvem que partiriam pra Gusu, após resolverem os problemas da seita, na intenção de descobrir o que exatamente está acontecendo, e como uma das melhores seitas deixaram isso acontecer.

Os gritos já não mais o incomodavam, só conseguia sentir raiva deles, raiva de si mesmo. Como pode ser tão ingênuo, pensar que seriam bons, justos. Tem ódio de si mesmo por perceber tão tarde, por sua fraqueza, por não consegui salvar sua família.

Por que sempre matam aqueles que ama? O que ele fez parar receber tanto ódio. É até engraçado a forma que pensava, que conseguiria lidar com tudo, conseguiria proteger. O que aconteceria com a-Yuan, iria ser morto pelos seus 'pecados', do que iriam o acusar? 

Estava cansado de tudo isso. De lutar. Esperava que alguém encontrasse seu filho e o criasse em um lar bom, desse uma vida que ele não poderia dar.

-A-XIAN? 

Sua visão embasou, não enxergava nada, por que sua shijie estaria ali. Sem saber como chegou, estava em sua frente o pedindo para parar, seu rosto banhado em preocupação. 

Ah, ele havia esquecido. Ainda havia uma pessoa que se importava com ele. Se sentia culpado por planejar a deixar sozinha, por ter matado seu marido. Mas sabia que seria bem cuidada, que viveria com seu filho, o educaria.

Sentido ser empurrado, sem conseguir raciocinar, só vendo a lâmina ultrapassar sua visão. Não conseguia pensar direito, não conseguia olhar. Não tinha ninguém atrás de si, de onde essa lâmina veio. Sua shijie foi ferida? Ele a machucou?

Depois de algum tempo olhando o vazio, com o tempo parado, direciona seu olhar, já sentindo uma dor em seu coração, pensando que perdeu a última pessoa mais importante para si. Mas não estava preparado para o que veria, quem veria.

-Wei... Ying.

A cena a sua frente fez seu coração bater desenfreado, ele falhou em o afastar. Devia ter sido mais cruel. Ficar próximo a si não era seguro. Não conseguiria ver quem ama machucado, não queria ver. Não aguentaria.

Precisava ajudá-lo, parar o sangramento. Tinha que fazer algo. Não se perdoaria por não conseguir ajudar. Tinha que encontrar uma maneira, não poderia deixá-lo morrer, sua alma não aguentaria 

-Wei Ying.

Sua volta escureceu, só se ouvia os próprios pensamentos. Sua mente fervia em formas de o salvar, se amaldiçova por não ter energia espiritual. O pânico crescia enquanto suas lágrimas caiam. Ele não iria o perder. Lan Zhan era sua luz, sua salvação. O motivo de ainda sorrir, não importava se era odiado, o ver sendo reconhecido, seus feitos, era o suficiente. Não seria egoísta em telo para si. Não estragaria sua vida. O ver de longe era o suficiente. Mas não poderia velo morto. Sabia que morreria em breve. Mas não permitiria que a vida de seu Lan Zhan acabasse assim. 

Olhando em volta percebe que está sozinho, Lan Zhan não está mais lá, devem telo tirado da batalha. Estava se acalmando com o pensamento que sua luz estava segura quando algo aparece em sua frente. Caminhando devagar, sua roupa ensanguentada, tentando ir até si. Encarando como a cada passo sua roupa tomava um tom vermelho, e parecia pronto para desmoronar. 

Quando a pessoa chega em si, não consegue ter reação. Está travado no lugar, como se estivesse quebrado. Wei Ying sabia que já havia quebrado, mas sente que estava sendo moído. Deixando de existir. Quando sente a pessoa caindo e a segura. Virando o seu rosto, e finalmente sentindo que sua chance havia acabado, era o fim, não conseguia se mexer, mal respirava, gastou sua última força gritando, deixando para trás todos os sentimentos.

-LAN ZHAN!

Braços o rodeavam, tentavam o acalmar.

-Shiii, estou aqui Wei Ying.

Seu corpo tremia pelo medo, dor, angústia. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Só sentia uma enorme dor, não uma dor física, algo em sua alma doía, sua alma clamava por descanso.

-Lan Z-zhan, não me deixa- Os soluços encovam, seu corpo estava fraco, usava toda sua força para o segurar, garantir que não sumiria.

-Foi só um pesadelo. Nunca irei deixar Wei Ying. 

Sem saber quando tempo passou assim, se acalmou com a música que era cantarolada, com o carinho que recebia. Recuperava a consciência aos poucos, distinguindo a realidade do sonho. 

-Volte a dormir, não sairei de seu lado- dando um beijo em sua testa, em uma forma de passar segurança. Voltava a cantarolar baixinho, para que mais ninguém ouvisse, até que Wei Ying dormisse.

-Qual a sua relação com este discípulo WangJi?

-Pai, depois o irmões te explica, vamos sair daqui para não perturbar o sono de Wuxian. - Xichen não sabia como contorna a situação, e nem se poderia contar o que sabe para seu pai. 

-Não se intrometa Xichen. WangJi, você deveria está em seu quarto. Os médicos cuidarão dele, sua presença não é necessária.

-Não. 

-Lan WangJi, sei que não tem amigos, então não há motivos para ficar com o jovem mestre, você não é necessário, não é nada dele. Por favor me obedeça e saia.

-Não, ele é meu marido. Não sairei. 

-O que-

-Qingqiu, deixe meu filho em paz. Por que saiu de sua reclusão?- Madame Lan entra na enfermaria, indo verificar seu genro.

-Saia por favor, só está perturbando a-Ying e a-Zhan. 

-Mas...

-EU DISSE SAIA. Depois conversamos.

O líder da seita sai murmurando algo que os irmãos Lan não entendem. E ficam surpresos pela forma que seu pai obedeceu a ordem.

-Mãe... não precisava. Terá problema depois.- Wangji estava preocupado com a punição que sua mãe receberia por tal atitude. Por não conhecer realmente seu pai, não sabia do que o mesmo é capaz. 

-Tudo bem, depois explico ao seu pai. Mas como está a-Ying? 

-Os pesadelos voltaram. Das últimas vezes acordava e ia me encontrar. Mas agora não aparentava estar acordando. Estou...- o medo era algo aparente em seu rosto, que não o conhecia, poderia falar que estava normal.

-Irá ficar tudo bem a-Zhan, seu marido é forte. Descanse por favor, a-Ying não vai gostar de te ver cansado.- acenando para Xichen, os dois saem, deixando que Lan Zhan aproveitasse o tempo sozinho. 

-A-Huan, quando os líderes de YumengJiang irão chegar? 

-Em uns dois dias por que? 

-Precisamos lidar com alguns assuntos.

Em QinshanWen

O clima não era nada agradável. A cada dia a seita e vilas em volta ficavam mais sombrias. Pessoas do próprio clã fugiam, em busca de refúgio, de poder morar em um local seguro. O cidades não tinham mais espaças de ter os Wen's longe de suas casas. Conviviam com o perigo contaste de ser roubados, abusados, torturados, por aqueles que deveriam os proteger. 

Na cidade sem noite, as pessoas não tinham descanso, seu líder parecia enlouquecido por um único objetivo. Ser o cultivador chefe não o agradava mais. Precisava de mais poder, mostrar quem é o soberano. Não permitiria mais ratos em sua casa, se livraria de todos.

-Meu senhor, e se atacássemos Gusulan?

-Para que? As seitas se voltariam antes de hora.

-Pense bem, a maioria dos herdeiros, e discípulos chefes estão lá agora, para obter mais conhecimento. Se os pegássemos, as seitas não poderiam revida facilmente, eles são burros que se apegam a pessoas. Poderíamos aproveitar e pegar o ferro Yin, sem que percebessem.

-Precisaríamos planejar melhor, aqueles ratos ainda conseguem se defender, não entraríamos tão fácil.

-Temos tempo, podemos planejar para um momento em que estarão vulneráveis. 

-Você não é tão inútil então...


	12. Capítulo 12

Lan Qingqiu não sabia o que mais tinha lhe surpreendido, se era seu filho ter o desafiado ou sua esposa gritar consigo. Por não conhecer o próprio filho, qualquer reação é desconhecida, tudo que sabe sobre ele, é o que leu em alguns relatórios, mas saberia se tivesse se casado, principalmente com outro homem. 

Já Madame Lan, por mais que não esteja em um relacionamento com amor mútuo, nunca lhe ergueu a voz, mesmo que tenha lhe prendido, a impossibilitado de ver seus filhos com a desculpa de que ela poderia ensinar o caminho errado, tirado toda sua liberdade de ver os próprios filhos, e lhe fazer trabalhar para a seita. Não importa o que fizesse, sempre o respeitou como marido. Nunca o questionou. Por causa de sua reclusão, não tinha conhecimento de como sua esposa agia atualmente, assim como os filhos, mal a via. 

Enquanto divagava sobre tudo o que perdeu, e como não conhece a própria família, não percebeu que Lan Qiren havia entrado com um olhar de desprezo.

-Lembrou de que é líder da seita?

-Irmão, quanto tempo.

-Oh lembra que tem irmão, e seus filhos, lembra deles?

-Mas é...

-Não importa. Por que saiu de sua reclusão?

Se a raiva tivesse uma forma, seria a de Lan Qiren. Qualquer pessoa que entrasse no local se sentiria oprimido por esse sentimento.

-Soube de um discípulo, e vim verificar. Talvez devêssemos o mandar de volta para sua seita, lá ele teria melhor cuidado, além de que aqui ele não pode fazer nada.

-Não de desculpas, por que você saiu da sua reclusão?

-Recentemente recebi uma informação e precisava conferir.

Os dois são interrompidos quando a porta se abre.

-Que informação marido? 

-Nada que precise saber esposa. Agora me explique como meu filho está casado? 

Enquanto Lan Qiren observava tentando descobrir de qual sobrinho falavam, a expressão gentil de Madame Lan muda.

-Qingqiu que informação e de quem você recebeu? E eu não estou pedindo para me dizer. 

-É algo sem importância, só quero uma explicação.

-Espera receber informação escondendo as coisas? Se fosse algo se importância, você não estaria aqui. Então de quer qualquer explicação, comece a falar.

-Eu recebi uma carta.

-Me mostre. 

Derrotado, Lan Qingqiu busca a carta, e coloca sobre a mesa para ambos lerem:

Líder Lan

Desculpe por lhe incomodar, mas temo por nossa seita, alguns discípulos andam tendo um comportamento vergonhoso. Isso pode afetar nossa preciosa seita, pode a corromper.

Lamento informar, mas seu filho mais novo está sendo alvo de um corta-manga. Desculpe me por não revelar minha identidade, mas a pessoa que está corrompendo seu filho é alguém perigoso, que está associado ao cultivo demoníaco, e se soubessem sobre o que escrevo, me matariam. Está pessoa é o discípulo chefe de Yumeng, e deve estar planejando junto a sua seita, uma forma de derrubar GusuLan.

Sugiro que faça algo antes que seja tarde de mais, um de seus filhos provavelmente já está perdido, mas com uma devida punição, e cuidados pode ser tirado de seu transe. 

Espero que o consiga salvar.

-Então você acreditou em algo assim, e veio fazer algo certo. Você decidi fugir de seus problemas, ignora seu clã, sua família, e agora vem fingindo está preocupado.

-Líder Lan, eu criei WangJi, e ele sempre foi um exemplo. Sou encarregado das aulas do mestre Wei e ele não tem sido nada além de um exemplo e um bom amigo ao meu sobrinho.

-Como disse, só vim aqui para verificar, mas descubro que o discípulo chefe de Yumeng foi envenenado. E meu filho não sai de seu lado alegando ser marido dele. Isso deve ser só uma farsa de Yumeng.

-Qingqiu, se algo fosse afundar GusuLan, já teria feito a muito tempo. Sua seita só tem sua reputação por esconder as verdades, alega que matei seus professores, sem lhes dar uma explicação. Realmente acha que se saísse daqui como os anciões de sua seita são podres, GusuLan teria o mesmo prestígio?   
Eu realmente vim aqui explicar, mas prefiro não passar tempo com você, irei esperar o líder Jiang chegar, e deixar a explicação com os meninos. 

Saindo da sala Madame Lan para na porta esperando Qiren.

-E sobre eles serem casados, nessa vida eles realmente ainda não se casaram, mas isso pode ser resolvido rapidamente. 

Wei Wuxian tinha sido afastado das aulas e treinamentos, por estar impossibilitado de cultivar. Por ainda não saberem que o envenenou, lhe deixaram o tempo todo isolado com só seus irmãos e WangJi podendo visitar.

Não poder usar sua energia espiritual não lhe impediu de treinar as vezes sozinho ou com seu irmão e Wangji, saber como é não ter um núcleo dourado, ajudou a se adaptar rápido, mesmo que não sentisse o mesmo vazio de não ter o núcleo, ter o selado era parecido. Mesmo não obedecendo os médicos da seita por treinar, ainda ficava frustado por não ter o que fazer, não tinha recursos o suficiente para se manter ocupado, assim ficando ansioso sobre a reunião que teria, não sabia o que iria falar e como iriam reagir.

Mas descobrir que sua Shijie sempre se lembrou foi um choque, mas trouxe sentido para as memórias diferentes que tinha de sua infância. 

Era noite quando o avisaram que Madame Yu e Jiang FengMian haviam chegado, Wuxian perdeu o sono, a incerteza do que aconteceria, do que deveria contar e o que não devia estava o matando. Não saber o que fariam depois, se acreditariam ou não, se tentariam fazer algo que o separasse da seita Lan. Mesmo não sabendo, já havia se decidido que não importa o resultado, continuariam em GusuLan, continuaria com Lan Zhan. 

Com pouco minutos para se reunirem com os líderes, Wuxian estava estranhamente silencioso e calmo, algo que preocupou tanto Lan Wangji quanto Yanli, mas decidiram deixar em seus pensamentos.

-Lan Zhan, ainda não sei por que você e Shijie voltaram para o passado, mas tenho uma ideia do porquê me lembrei do futuro.

-E o que seria a-Xian?

-Quando morri, a minha alma se quebrou uma parte ficou perdida e outra se agarrou a pessoas. Não sei como funciona mas quando me trouxeram de volta não foi minha alma completa. 

-Por que acha isso Wei Ying?

-Wei Wuxian não se lembrava de sua morte antes, mas eu me lembro. 

Os dois só o olhavam sem realmente entender onde ele queria chegar.

-Uma parte da minha alma estava ligada a você Lan Zha, acho que tocar inquérito por 13 anos não foram em vão.

-Então... Wei Ying estava lá?

-Acho que sim, mas tem outras coisa que estão estranhas. Lan Zhan, diferente da shijie, você não morreu.  
Vocês não perceberam nada diferente?

-Tudo o que mudou no Píer Lótus foi por causa de Shijie sempre se lembrar. Não sei se não notou por costume, mas Lan Zhan, se lembra de quando ganhou seu título de Hanguang-Jun?

-Foi na campanha.

-Exato, ela ainda não aconteceu, mas mesmo assim o Lan Zhan daqui já tinha o título. E se ele já se lembrasse também? 

A conversa ia continuar, mas foi interrompida por serem chamados pelos líderes. 

Na sala os líderes estavam sentados de lados opostos, a impaciência de Madame Yu podia ser sentida, zidian em sua mão pronto para atender sua senhora. Já Jiang FengMian tomava seu chá como Madame Lan.  
Cumprimentando todos, os três vão para seus assentos reservados esperando o momento de fala.

-Ele te arrastou para isso Yanli? Você não cansa de envergonhar o Lótus Pier Wei Wuxian, só sabe ser um incômodo até para outras seitas. 

Para os que a conheciam bem, sabiam que o seu tom de voz era normal, mesmo que pudessem irritar as pessoas envolta, mas para quem não saia a anos de sua seita, sua impressão era de uma pessoa que perdeu os modos e desconta sua raiva na primeira pessoa que aparece, não que estivesse totalmente errado...

-Líder Lan, podemos falar? Não quero perde tempo com conversa banal. 

Todos ficaram em silêncio por estarem surpresos, não pela fala mas sim por quem a falou, Jiang Yanli não tinha um bom relacionamento com sua mãe, mas nunca agiu assim.

-Primeiro queremos explicar algumas coisas e espero não ser interrompida.

Estranhamente todos ficaram em silêncio, até notar que zidian estava em sua forma, um chicote vivo, ele crepitava, Yu ZiYuan havia sido silenciada, os Lan se olharam, enquanto Lan WangJi questionava com o olhar seu marido.

-Desculpe Madame Yu, não quero que atrapalhe Shijie, então quando terminamos tiro o feitiço.

-Você fez isso a-Xian? Isso não é um feitiço só dos Lan? 

Jiang FengMian não ficou bravo, internamente até agradeceu, mas ficou curioso de como o sobrinho aprendeu essa técnica.

-Sim tio Jiang, isso vai ser explicado também. 

-Pai, Líder da Lan, Lan Zhan e eu não somos desse tempo, também não somos do mesmo tempo, sem contar agora, eu tinha 25 anos.

-Do que você está falando? 

O Líder Lan estava cada vez mais certo que a carta que recebeu era verdadeira e teria que fazer algo sobre.

-Líder Lan, não interrompa por favor. Como Yanli disse, somos do futuro, no meu futuro tínhamos 42. 

-Como assim tínhamos? 

-Líder Lan, Lan Zhan já lhe disse para não interromper, e por respeito ainda não lhe silenciei, e posso dizer com certeza que se fizesse não conseguiria quebrar, e eu não preciso de um núcleo dourado para isso, então por favor.   
Shijie e Lan Zhan, se não se importam eu posso explicar tudo.

-Tem certeza Wei Ying? 

-Claro a-Xian.

Se acomodando em seu lugar, e apoiando sua cabeça com sua mão, pensando em qual parte começar sem se importa com sua postura.

-Bem como disseram, eles voltaram do futuro de alguma forma de tempos diferentes, já eu me lembro do futuro mas não voltei realmente.  
Em alguns anos uma guerra contra a seita Wen irá iniciar após duas das grandes seitas serem atacada, acho que explicar como uma história seria melhor. 

Haviam as 5 grandes seitas, a da riqueza, força, disciplina, determinação e poder. A do poder não estava mais satisfeita com o que tinha e queria mais, assim começando por pequenas seitas, usando outros meios. A primeira grande seita atacada foi a da disciplina que resultou na morte de seus líderes, mas não foi o suficiente para todas se juntarem. 

A do poder com medo de uma rebelião criam uma desculpa de ensinar modos as outras seitas, mantendo os herdeiros e melhores discípulos como reféns. La suas espadas foram tomadas e usados como iscas para o herdeiro da seita com poder, que pegava todos os créditos

Uma das caçadas deram errado e dois discípulos de seitas diferentes ficaram preso com um ser milenar, que no final mataram e foram resgatamos.

Pouco tempo depois a seita da determinação foi atacada, usando o discípulo principal dela como desculpa. Tirando 3 jovens o resto da seita foi destruída é usada como um ponto de supervisão.

Um desses jovens não tinha mais um núcleo por o doar, e sem ele foi jogado em um lugar onde seres vivos não sobreviviam. De uma forma que ninguém sabe ele voltou conseguindo controlar o ressentimento, todos acharam que o jovem trocou seu caminho por fome de poder e criaram rumores, mas por ser útil na guerra não fizeram nada. 

No meio da guerra esse jovem criou uma ferramenta poderosa que mais ninguém conseguia controlar sem enlouquecer, ninguém deveria. Com a guerra ganha alguns rumores apareceram, com a intuição de o separar de sua seita e controlar seu poder.   
Eles falharam até uma remanescente do clã do poder o pedir ajuda, seus parentes estavam sendo mantidos, mortos e escravizados pela seita da riqueza, todos sendo nao cultivadores, idosos. mulheres, crianças, inválidos. Não conseguindo ver as pessoas que o ajudarem nesse estado ele os ajudou e salvou cerca de 50 idosos e uma criança, o resto das pessoas estavam mortos, até quem o ajudou.

Para os proteger, o jovem deserdou sua seita e se isolou no lugar onde havia sido jogado, na esperança que as outras seitas os deixassem em paz, como ele foi tolo, a cada dia criavam mais rumores, o culpavam pro milhares de crimes que nunca existiram, o transformaram em um demônio. 

Um dia ele foi chamado para a festa de seu sobrinho, e ele junto ao seu amigo, o amigo que outras pessoas consideravam uma arma, decidiram ir. No caminho eles foram emboscados por pessoas do clã da riqueza, uma pessoa desse clã atrapalhava seu controle e usou seu amigo como uma arma. No meio do ataque seu cunhado apareceu e foi morto pelo não mais amigo, pela arma que o transformaram.

Poucos dias depois sua última familia decidiu se entregar para o salvar contra sua vontade, deixando só a criança consigo, eles também foram tolos, os clãs nunca se importaram com justiça. 

Quando o jovem conseguiu ir atrás de sua família, na esperança pequena de os salvar, era tarde demais, suas cinzas estavam sendo jogadas ao ar. Ele ainda não havia quebrado, ele ainda tinha uma criança para proteger, mas no meio de todos os cultivadores que queriam o matar, sua irmã estava gritando por seu nome, naquele momento nada mais importava para o jovem, só encontrar e deixar sua preciosa irmã a salvo.

Mas os cultivadores não se importavam com nada, usaram seu poder para matar outros cultivadores e o culpar, machucaram sua irmã. Quando a alcançou, não teve tempo de a tirar de lá, ela o empurrou e recebeu a espada que era direcionada a si. Um cultivador o tentou matar pelas costas e gritou que era culpa dele por não estar morto. Vendo a vida se esvair de sua irmã, eles finalmente o quebraram, tiraram todos os seus pontos seguros. Mataram todos, ele não se importava mais com nada, eles conseguiram transforma em um demônio. 

Cansado de tudo, lançou o objeto que tanto queriam, e todos correram para ele como se fosse um animal em busca de comida, queriam não importavam o motivo, os únicos que queriam poder eram eles. Os cultivadores se matavam para conseguir enquanto uma parte do amuleto foi destruído. 

Eles disseram que o demônio tinha fugido e fizeram um cerco, lá eles foram com tudo o que tinham para o matar e conseguir o amuleto que sumiu na batalha. Mas ao chegarem o jovem estava cansado, se ele quisesse todos lá morreriam, aquele lugar era seu, sua casa, e ele controlava sua casa, só que ele não o fez, sem sua família ele não via mais sentido estar vivo, ele não tinha mas para quem viver, sua vida inteira ele viveu para outras pessoas, ele foi criado assim, não sabia viver para si mesmo, então seu último ato foi tirar a própria vida, em frente a milhares de cultivadores. 

Os clãs que se diziam justo, comemoraram sua morte, disseram que seu próprio irmão o matou, que liberaram o mal da terra, fizeram vários rituais para destruir sua alma, mas não conseguiram. Eles não sabiam, eles não ligavam, a alma do jovem já estava destruída, estava quebrada. Seu porto seguro não existia mais, não tinha o que segurar sua alma.

-Agora se quiserem fazer perguntas, façam, mas eu não falo mais nada, Lan Zhan vou te esperar no jingshi.


End file.
